Tell Me!
by Akashi Sorata
Summary: Eren sangat menggilai Levi, seniornya yang ternyata sudah punya pacar. Betapa senangnya Eren saat memiliki kesempatan untuk berdekatan dengan Levi, bahkan punya kesempatan untuk jadi pacarnya! Tapi, Eren tidak tahu bahwa kedekatannya dengan Levi hanya sebuah skenario kejam dari taruhan konyol antara Hanji dan Levi. Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi saat Eren mengetahui kebenarannya?
1. Chapter 1

**o0o**

**Murosaku Seijurou Presented**

**A Romance Fanfiction**

**Rivaille-Eren and Other is HERE!**

**OOC, Typo(s), The characters is NOT MINE, and as human—saya tidak luput dari kesalahan**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

**The Story is Begin!**

**.**

**.**

**Tell Me!**

**.**

**.**

"_Kau payah sekali. Biarkan aku membantumu, Litle Eren. Aku tahu orang yang bisa mengajarimu!"—_Hanji Zoe

.

.

Sepasang manik mata yang indah tampak serius menatap kemilau air kolam renang di hadapannya.

.

Dia menalan ludah gugup.

.

Gawat…! Ternyata dia memang **sangat **takut air. Lebih tepatnya, dia takut berenang!

Tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat seiring dengan degup jantungnya yang semakin cepat. Kini manik mata itu tidak lagi terlihat serius, melainkan mulai memancarkan ketakutan yang teramat sangat. Di matanya, air kolam renang seluas hampir 500 meter itu tampak seperti Samudera Pasifik yang tengah dilanda badai hebat.

Dia sudah bisa membayangkan dirinya sedang berada di sana. Terombang-ambing ombak ganas yang seperti ingin menelannya….sementara dirinya dikelilingi oleh hiu-hiu dan paus pembunuh yang siap memangsanya.

Dia juga bisa membayangkan bagaimana ketika ikan-ikan jahat itu menyerangnya. Ikan-ikan itu akan mencabik-cabik dirinya, menarik tangan dan kakinya hingga putus, merobek perutnya dan mengeluarkan isinya….

"GYAAAAAA!"

"Tuan Yeager?"

Pemuda itu tersentak. Pandangannya bertemu dengan tatapan bingung dari salah satu guru olah raga di universitas ini.

Eren nyengir canggung, terkekeh-kekeh hambar sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"_Sumimasen sensei. _Aku berteriak tidak jelas," katanya sambil menahan malu luar biasa.

Guru itu masih saja menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Dan Eren menjadi gugup karena tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

.

.

"Ini sudah jam 4 sore," kata sang guru memecah kesunyian yang canggung di antara mereka. "Kalau kau masih mau latihan, kuncinya kuletakkan di ruanganku."

Eren mengangguk mantap. "Saya mengerti, _sensei. Arigatou gonzaimasu!"_

Sang guru mengangguk tak peduli, kemudian berbalik pergi setelah sebelumnya mengambil tas, jaket, serta tumpukan kertas berisi data fisik murid-muridnya yang tergeletak di atas kursi besi panjang. Sang guru tidak menoleh lagi. Setelah mengenakan topi hitamnya, ia segera menutup pintu dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Eren menghela napas lega.

Nah…Sekarang, ia bisa fokus untuk latihan. Latihan berenang!

Eren mulai menggerakan tangan, kaki, dan lehernya—kembali melakukan pemanasan. Selama melakukan pemanasan, dia sama sekali tidak menatap kolam renang. Bahkan meliriknya saja tidak. Apa boleh buat? Seberapa sering pun dia melakukan pemanasan, seberapa sering pun dia meyakinkan diri bahwa dia akan berhasil, ujung-ujungnya, kedua kakinya sama sekali tidak bisa diajak kompromi untuk mendekati kolam renang.

Sumpah! Eren Yeager benar-benar takut berenang!

Tapi kali ini dia tidak punya pilihan. Guru olah raganya sudah menuntutnya untuk melengkapi nilai renangnya yang sangat kurang (dan jelek). Bulan depan adalah ujian semester secara tertulis dan praktek. Eren sudah kehabisan stok alasannya yang sering ia gunakan untuk menghindari sesuatu. Jadi, mau tidak mau, Eren harus berenang atau dia akan mendapat 'ciuman' rotan dari ibunya seperti semester lalu—saat nilai merah berjejer dengan manis di rapotnya.

Rapot?

Iya, rapot. Armin saja sampai terbengong-bengong begitu tahu bahwa universitas ini menggunakan buku rapot seperti anak SD. Mungkin ini memang SD, bukan universitas.

_Ttaku…_Mimpi apa dirinya semalam sampai bisa terdampar di universitas ini? Dosa apa dia sama ibunya sampai-sampai selalu ketiban sial setelah masuk universitas ini? Bisa jadi ini gara-gara dia disantet Mikasa karena ketahuan nonton film porno di kamarnya.

Mungkin, sehabis latihan dia harus 'lebaran' dulu dengan keluarganya.

.

Eren mendesah keras dan menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Fokus, Eren! Fokus! Kau harus fokus atau kau benar-benar akan mendapat 'ciuman' rotan. Tidak ada cara lain. Laki-laki sejati tidak boleh lari dari masalah dan tantangan, bukankah begitu?

Lalu, yang ia lakukan selama ini apa dong?

Tiba-tiba saja, Eren mengakui dalam hati perkataan Jean yang pernah mengatainya banci.

Ya, dia memang(agak) banci. Jika dirinya mengacu pada teori : laki-laki sejati selalu menghadapi tantangan dan masalah dengan gagah berani, maka sikap yang dilakukannya selama ini tentu saja berlawanan dengan teori itu sendiri. Jadi, secara tidak langsung, dia adalah banci.

Aduh, jujur saja, Eren sangat tidak ikhlas dengan pernyataan ini. Tapi….ya sudahlah. Lupakan saja.

.

Eren melangkah (sok) mantap menuju kolam renang. Wajahnya tampak serius. Tapi kalau diamati dari dekat, ekspresinya seperti berkata : _"Aduh, duh...maapin gue, maapin gue! Jangan ambil nyawa gue sekarang karena gue belom ngeberangkatin orang tua gue ke tanah suciii…"_

Kira-kira begitulah ekspresinya.

Dan benar saja! Semakin dekat dirinya dengan kolam renang, semakin berat lah langkahnya seperti ada tiga tuyul yang bergelantungan seenak udelnya di kakinya. Perutnya mulai melilit tidak jelas, mules tak karuan. Eren ingin menangis. Eren ingin menyumpah-nyumpah. Eren ingin mengompol. Eren ingin melempar sesuatu.

AAARRRGGHHH! EREN INGIN IBUNYAAA!

.

'_Tenang, Eren… Tenang….' _ucap Eren dalam hati. Ia mulai memejamkan mata. _'Tarik napas perlahan…buang….Tarik lagi….buang….Tuhan sayang kamu, Eren…Kalo Dia nggak sayang, kamu nggak akan pernah dilahirkan…'_

Eren terus merapalkan kalimat semacam : '_Tuhan sayang kamu' _; '_Kamu anak yang paling beruntung' _; '_Kamu anak ibu-ayah yang paling disayang' _berulang kali seperti sedang mengucapkan mantra. Bibirnya komat-kamit tidak jelas seiring dengan getaran tubuhnya yang tak terkendali : kadang bergetar hebat, lalu mulai tenang, dan berakhir dengan bergetar hebat lagi. Begitu seterusnya hingga 10 menit kemudian.

A-aaahh~~ Kalau begini terus, kapan latihannya?

.

'_**Eren, kalau kau mendapat nilai jelek lagi, jangan pernah kembali ke rumah ini lagi!'**_

Tiba-tiba saja Eren teringat akan ancaman ibunya tiga hari yang lalu. Tiga hari yang sukses membuat napsu makannya hilang dan mimpinya selalu dihiasi oleh Uka-uka kembaran si Jean Muka Kuda. Cih! Eren masih mengandalkan uang jajan dari orang tuanya. Kalau dia diusir dari rumah, mau tidur dimana memangnya? Di kolong jembatan? Eren sih, tidak sudi.

Kini Eren sudah berdiri di tepi kolam yang terasa sangat licin. Semakin lama ia menatap air, maka makin mules lah perutnya dan pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang. Kakinya semakin gemetar hebat. Dengan sangat perlahan, Eren mulai merendahkan tubuhnya dan berjongkok, kemudia duduk di tepi kolam. Tangannya terulur ke air, mencoba merasakan seperti apa air yang sebentar lagi akan menenggelamkannya.

Oh! Ternyata rasanya….hangat?

Heeeeh?

Ini bukan pemandian air panas, kan?

Eren nyaris histeris begitu menyadari bahwa air kolam renang indoor di universitas mereka adalah air hangat. Demi kolor terbang! Airnya hangat! Sangat hangat seperti di pemandian air panas. Ataukah ini hanya delusinya saja? Mungkin karena dia masih terbawa euphoria saat berkunjung ke pemandian air panas pekan lalu?

Ah, masa sih?

Setengah tidak percaya, sekarang Eren mulai menjulurkan sebelah kakinya dengan perlahan ke dalam air. Ia mulai menggerakkan kakinya, membuat pusaran air kecil yang makin lama makin besar dan menimbulkan gelombang di sekitarnya. Eren mulai terkekeh bahagia. Ternyata indera perabanya tak salah menilai. Airnya hangat! Sangat hangat dan membuatnya tenang!

Seketika, Eren menjadi bersemangat dan tak sabar untuk tidak menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam.

Eren berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi kolam sambil tertawa-tawa. Ini benar-benar luar biasa! Sulit dipercaya! Bahkan Eren bertanya-tanya, mengapa selama ini dia takut berenang? Padahal air kolam renang di universitas mereka sangat hangat! Seharusnya pemerintah juga membangun fasilitas pemandian air panas di universitas ini. Ah, payah!

Eren berhenti melangkah dan berbalik. Jaraknya sekitar 15 meter dari kolam, dan Eren mulai kembali merendahkan tubuhnya. Kali ini dia mengambil ancang-ancang seperti hendak melakukan lari jarak dekat. Kalian bisa menyebut ancang-ancang ini dengan sebutan 'start jongkok'.

Pandangannya lurus ke depan, tepat ke arah kemilau air yang kini di matanya tampak seperti bintang-bintang di langit malam. Eren menarik napas perlahan, bersiap untuk memulai aksinya.

.

Satu…

.

.

Dua…

.

.

Tiga!

**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!**

"YAHOOOOOO!"

**WUSH!**

**JBYUUUR!**

.

Lompatan tersebut berhasil membuat Eren tercebur tepat di tengah kolam dan menciptakan gelombang air serta cipratan ke segala arah. Eren segera memunculkan kepalanya dari air untuk mengambil napas. Lagi-lagi ia menimbulkan cipratan air saat dirinya mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya.

"Pwah! Gila, airnya benar-benar hangat!" pekiknya bahagia. "Seharusnya Armin cerita padaku kalau air kolamnya hangat! Ahh~~ Dasar payah!"

Umpatan-umpatan yang dialamatkan untuk salah satu sahabatnya langsung meluncur ke luar selagi Eren berjalan ke tepi kolam. Iya, berjalan. Kalau kalian lupa, Eren sama sekali belum bisa berenang. Bahkan gerakan dasar sekali pun. Parahnya, Eren juga tidak bisa mengapung!

Nah, sekarang, fokus latihan, Eren!

.

Eren mengusap wajahnya sebagai usaha untuk mengeringkan wajah dari air. Tatapannya terarah ke depan, ke ujung kolam yang lain. Targetnya sekarang adalah mencapai seperempat kolam ini dulu, lalu kembali ke tepi dengan gaya renang yang berbeda.

Eren memutuskan untuk mencoba gaya meluncur sebagai gaya pertama. Dilanjutkan dengan gaya kupu-kupu dan gaya dada. Semalam, Eren sudah mempelajari kembali teori renang untuk ketiga gaya tersebut. Kini ia tinggal mempraktekkan saja ilmu yang sudah didapatnya. Dirinya bertekad untuk lulus tes praktek renang walau dengan nilai pas-pasan. Eren tidak mau kalah dari Armin yang jenius, Mikasa yang tangkas, atau si sombong Jean yang mukanya ingin sekali Eren jejeli dengan kotoran ayam.

Hhhh….Baiklah, Eren. Mari kita mulai latihannya! _Ganbatte!_

Eren memejamkan mata. Fokus.

.

Bersedia….

.

.

Eren mengangkat tangannya, menyatukan kedua telapak tangan, dan menempelkan lengannya ke telinga.

.

.

Siap…

.

.

Kaki kanannya ditekuk dan telapak kakinya ditempelkan pada dinding kolam yang nantinya akan menjadi tolakan.

.

.

Mulai!

.

.

Dan Eren pun mengambil napas dan segera meluncur!

.

Iya sih, meluncur. Tapi, belum juga sampai 1 meter, tiba-tiba saja tubuh Eren tenggelam dan air berhasil masuk ke dalam paru-parunya.

Eren gelagapan. Dengan segera ia berdiri untuk menyelamatkan diri dan mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Jantungnya berdegup cepat, napasnya terengah-engah, matanya melotot dan mulutnya megap-megap seperti ikan koi. Wajahnya juga pucat pasi setelah kejadian barusan.

Barusan…

Barusan…

Barusan…

.

.

Buset! Apa-apaan, tuh?!

Demi kolor terbang! Apa dirinya benar-benar separah itu?!

Sumpah! Eren _benar-benar _tidak percaya ini. Dia bukan saja tidak bisa berenang. Tapi…dia BENAR-BENAR PAYAH BANGET!

.

.

.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Eren tersentak dan segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Alisnya terangkat sebelah ketika melihat seorang cewek berambut coklat yang dikuncir kuda dan berkaca mata tengah duduk di bangku besi panjang tak jauh dari tepi kolam. Cewek itu masih saja tertawa histeris. Bahkan dia sampai memukul-mukul pahanya yang dilapisi celana kargo berwarna biru gelap.

"Ahaha-hahahaha…hahaha…hahaha…" Cewek aneh itu mengusap pipinya yang berlinangan air mata karena terlalu asyik tertawa. Matanya berbinar jenaka ketika bertemu pandang dengan Eren.

"Gue nggak percaya ini," katanya, terkekeh geli. "Astagaa…Hari ini benar-benar menakjubkan! Tebak, deh! Gue nemu makhluk unyu yang nggak bisa berenang sama sekali! GYAHAHAHAHA!"

Dahi Eren berkedut kesal setelah mendengar perkataan si cewek aneh.

"Anda siapa?" tanya Eren. Lalu ia terkejut sendiri karena masih bisa berkata sopan dengan cewek aneh yang menyebalkan itu.

Cewek aneh itu tersenyum misterius. Kemudian ia berjalan menghampiri Eren dan berhenti sekitar 3 meter dari tepi kolam. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke saku sweater hitamnya, sementara matanya sibuk memperhatikan Eren dengan seksama.

"Gue heran masih ada yang nggak kenal gue di universitas ini," katanya yang hanya ditanggapi oleh Eren dengan dengusan tak peduli.

"Terus, kenapa kalau gue nggak kenal elo? Masalah gitu?" tanya Eren cari ribut. Tapi cewek itu malah menanggapinya dengan tawa yang santai.

"Oke, oke….Nggak usah galak-galak begitu, Say." Tersenyum. "Kenalin. Nama gue Hanji Zoe, anak semester empat. Elo?"

"Eren Yeager, semester kedua. Salam kenal, _senpai._"

"E-eh?" Cewek itu, Hanji, langsung salah tingkah saat Eren memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_senpai'_. Karena selama ini semua orang memanggilnya dengan namanya, Hanji, dengan embel-embel ataupun tidak. Sangat sedikit yang mau memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_senpai'. _Dan Eren masuk ke dalam kategori sedikit orang yang memanggilnya seperti itu.

"O-okeee…" Hanji tersenyum canggung. "Jadi…namamu Eren, betul?"

Eren mengangguk.

"Sori yang tadi. Gue kelepasan. Tapi sumpah! Gue nggak bermaksud ngetawain elo, kok…!"

Eren tersenyum ramah dan berkata, "_Daijobu senpai. _Saya tahu, kok."

Tapi sebenarnya, bukan itu yang ingin Eren katakan. Yang ingin Eren katakan—ingin ia **teriakkan**—adalah : _"HEL-LOOO…MATA EMPAT SONGONG KEMBARANNYA JEAN MUKA KUDA…PLIS DEH! GUE JUGA TAHU KALEE ELO SENGAJA NGETAWAIN GUEEE…!"_

Tapi yah…sekali lagi, itu hanya ada di dalam pikiran Eren yang sudah mendidih gegara ditertawakan kakak kelas. Cuma yaah…Memang dari sananya Eren penakut. Jadi, dia hanya diam karena takut dikeroyok sama kakak kelasnya. Walaupun dia cewek, tapi yang namanya hati manusia, siapa yang tahu?

.

.

"_Soo…" _Hanji kembali memperhatikan Eren dengan seksama. "Elo nggak bisa berenang, ya?"

Eren mengangguk.

"Bahkan gerakan dasar sekalipun?"

Eren mengangguk lagi.

"Kalo ngapung, bisa nggak?"

Eren menggeleng pelan.

"Heee? Demi apa lo nggak bisa?" Hanji melotot. "Ah, masa sih?"

"Ya kalo bisa, saya nggak bakal latihan hari ini, _senpai,_" jawab Eren dongkol. Lagi-lagi, Hanji hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa yang santai.

"Oke…oke… " Hanji tersenyum. "Apa nggak ada yang ngajarin lo berenang? Guru atau siapa gitu?"

Eren menggeleng. Boro-boro ada yang mau mengajarinya. Bah! Dia berani taruhan, dosen-dosen disetiap kelas yang dihadirinya pun pasti nggak akan pernah tahu ada mahasiswa yang bernama Eren Yeager di kelas mereka.

"Eumm…Gue kasih penawaran buat lo," kata Hanji tiba-tiba.

Eren menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangakat. "Penawaran?"

Hanji mengangguk. "Yup! Penawaran. Mau nggak?"

Ini mencurigakan. Apalagi saat melihat senyum Hanji yang terlihat seperti seringai jahil itu. Eren sadar diri kalau dirinya gampang ditipu dan terlalu naïf. Tapi…

…tapi dia sedang terdesak!

Bulan depan sudah ujian!

Dia harus mengumpulkan semua tugas-tugasnya dalam minggu-minggu ini!

Belum lagi dia harus tes renang untuk persiapan ujian yang sebenarnya!

Buset…Ini universitas atau SD, sih?!

.

"Gimana? Mau nggak?" tanya Hanji lagi. "Gue punya temen yang jago olah raga. Kalo lo mau, besok dateng lagi jam 4 di sini. Tapi kalo lo nggak mau—" Hanji berbalik dan melambai, "—berjuang sendiri saja, yah! _Well, ganbattene!"_

Eren mengepalkan tangannya yang sudah mulai keriput dan memutih karena kedinginan.

.

Ayooo…putuskan sekarang atau tidak sama sekali, Ereeenn…!

.

.

.

"_Matte!"_

Hanji terkejut dan menoleh. Matanya membelalak kaget saat melihat Eren—yang berkulit kecoklatan mulus dan tampak berkilat karena butiran air—berlari ke arahnya. Hanji terbengong-bengong melihat pemandangan gratis itu. Dirasakannya sesuatu mulai mengalir ke luar dari hidungnya.

"Aku setuju, Hanji-san," kata Eren dengan napas terengah.

"Hah? Oh, baiklah," jawab Hanji yang masih setengah sadar setengah tidak. Astagaaa…! Ingin sekali Hanji menjerit bahagia karena pemandangan ini! Eren benar-benar…_wow! _Dia sangat manis dan seksi! Binar matanya tampak polos dan lucu. Tubuhnya memang tidak terlalu berotot, tapi tinggi semampai! Benar-benar masuk karakter ideal _uke _idaman para _seme!_

Hanji mulai ngiler saat khayalan fujo-nya membumbung tinggi ke angkasa.

.

.

"_Anoo…_Hanji-san?" Eren memiringkan kepalanya dan mengedip-ngedip polos. GYAAAA…Eren, _please, _jangan bertingkah seperti ituuuu!

.

"Hanji-san, Anda mimisan tuuh…" kata Eren sambil menunjuk cairan merah yang ternyata sudah mengalir ke luar dari hidung Hanji.

"Ah? Apa?" Hanji mengusap hidungnya. "Ahahahaha…hahaha…_gomenne _Eren. Ini sudah biasa, kok." Hanji nyengir tidak jelas.

"Umm…Baiklah. Besok jam 4 sore di sini, oke? Jangan lupa loh, yaa… O ya, ini nomor gue. Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi gue saja," jelas Hanji.

Eren menerima secarik kertas yang diberikan Hanji dengan tatapan bingung.

"_Anoo…_Memangnya siapa yang akan mengajari saya, Hanji-san?" tanya Eren ketika Hanji sudah berjalan cukup jauh.

Hanji berhenti dan berbalik, lalu berkata, "Temen gue. Pokoknya besok datang aja, oke? _Jja!"_

Eren terdiam di tempatnya. Tatapannya berganti-ganti menatap secarik kertas di tangannya dan punggung Hanji yang akhirnya menghilang setelah pintu tertutup. Eren meremas kertas itu dan menghela napas. Setidaknya, dia harus bersyukur karena akan ada yang mengajarinya berenang. Jadi, dia bisa cukup fokus dengan target dan tugasnya yang lain.

Eren pun berbalik dan berjalan menuju ruang bilas. Ia memutuskan untuk menyudahi latihannya hari ini. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa remuk semua, dan ia ingin segera rebahan di ranjang empuknya. Selagi besok tidak ada jadwal kuliah pagi.

'_Kira-kira siapa mentorku besok?' _batin Eren penasaran. Jika diingat-ingat, Hanji adalah mahasiswi semester empat, yang berarti dia sudah berada di tahun kedua. Omong-omong soal tahun kedua, jujur saja, Eren mempunyai sosok idaman yang sangat disukainya di sana. Bahkan, semenjak Eren masuk universitas ini dan mengenalnya secara diam-diam, Eren langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dan memutuskan untuk menjadi penguntit setia orang itu.

Tentu saja, Mikasa dan Armin tidak mengetahui soal ini. Apalagi Jean.

.

.

'_Coba kalau mentorku adalah Levi-senpai,' _batin Eren lagi. _'Yaah…itu cuma seandainya. Tapi ya sudahlah. Yang kayak begitu mah, mana mungkin terjadi! Mimpi banget lo, Eren!'_

.

.

.

Ckckck…Eren sayang, jangan terlalu naïf, oke?[]

**o0o**

**TBC or End?**

**o0o**


	2. Chapter 2

**o0o**

**Murosaku Seijuurou Presented**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama | Tell Me © Murosaku Seijuurou**

**Rivaille-Eren and Other is HERE!**

**OOC, Typo(s), The characters is NOT MINE, and as human—saya tidak luput dari kesalahan**

**A/N: Bahasa 'lo-gue' tanpa selalu mengikuti kaedah EyD yang tepat and (maybe) agak alay**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

**The Story is Begin!**

**.**

**.**

**Tell Me!**

**Chapter 2 : Love Is Not for Play**

**.**

**.**

.

"_Kau pikir cinta itu hanya untuk main-main?"_—Levi Rivaille

* * *

**o0o**

**[EREN POV]**

**Kolam renang indoor—04.55 PM**

**o0o**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Maria Academy of Chemical Analyst.

Sebuah universitas yang difokuskan untuk….yaahh….seperti namanya: analisis kimia. Tapi nggak semuanya tentang kimia, sih…. Pada intinya, ada beberapa jurusan lain. Tapi semuanya berhubungan dengan MIPA.

Ini universitas bergengsi. Isinya orang jenius dan kaya raya semua. Kalau kalian pergi ke tempat parkir, kalian nggak akan merasa kayak di tempat parkir. Tapi berasa kayak sedang berada di event pameran mobil-mobil mewah nan mahal. Dan kalau kalian pergi ke kafetaria, kalian nggak akan berasa seperti di kantin. Melainkan seperti berada di restoran mewah di salah satu hotel bintang lima.

Universitas ini menempati lahan seluas 5 hektar persegi (sewaktu gue daftar ke sini, gue sempet mikir lima hektar itu berapa kalinya rumah gue). Bangunannya mewah dan berkelas, mungkin tiga kali lebih mewah dari Taj Mahal dan tiga kali lebih berkelas dari Hollywood. Semuanya mahal, sampe-sampe orang tua gue garuk-garuk tembok gara-gara mahalnya biaya pendaftaran gue ke sini.

Tapi, karena orang tua gue **pengen banget **gue jadi pinter dan sukses, akhirnya mereka rela ngejual tanah peninggalan kakek gue di kampung dan ngegadaiin surat rumah.

Tuh, contoh orang tua sayang sama anaknya! (*nyengir bangga*)

Dan akhirnya, berkat perjuangan orang tua gue yang sampe 'banjir darah', gue pun berhasil masuk ke universitas ini meskipun nilai rapot SMA gue rata-rata 75 (dengan minimal 4 nilai merah untuk setiap semester).

Yaaah….ini semua juga berkat dua sahabat gue: Armin dan Mikasa. Mereka sahabat gue sejak kecil. Kami tetanggaan, dan selalu satu kelas dimana pun kami sekolah. Meraka baik, dan gue nggak bisa jauh-jauh dari mereka. Mereka udah kayak saudara kandung gue, kembaran jiwa gue, pokoknya kayak bagian dari napas gue lah (eeeaaaa).

Armin itu jenius banget. Dan dia bisa masuk universitas ini karena dapet beasiswa penuh. Sedangkan Mikasa, dia sama kayak gue: ikut tes masuk universitas. Dan gue baru nyadar kalau Mikasa nggak kalah pinter dari Armin pas tahu dia masuk 20 besar dari 510 mahasiswa yang lulus!

Perut gue langsung mules-mules pas tahu fakta itu dari ibu gue.

Ya abis, gue nggak nyangka aja Mikasa pinter. Selama ini, Mikasa nggak pernah masuk 20 besar kalau ada ujian di sekolah. Ya paling mentok-mentok masuk 80 besar dari kurang lebih 115 siswa disetiap angkatan. Beda sama Armin yang udah dari sononya emang jenius banget. Waah….apalagi gue? Gue bahkan pernah tiga kali terancam nggak naik kelas gegara nilai rapot gue yang horor banget.

Terus sewaktu jaman kami sekolah dulu, Mikasa dan Armin masuk ke salah satu daftar orang-orang tenar di sekolah. Mikasa terkenal karena kecantikan dan gayanya yang elegan serta cool. Dia orangnya dingin dan pendiem, udah gitu fisiknya kuat banget. Padahal dia cewek! Banyak orang yang respek banget sama dia, tapi Mikasa cenderung mengabaikan mereka.

Cuma, kalau udah berurusan sama gue dan Armin, lain lagi ceritanya.

Tiba-tiba aja, Ratu Es itu jadi cerewet banget dan gampang khawatir—dalam hal sepele sekali pun! Dia overprotektif dan bertingkah kayak induk ayam kebakaran jenggot kalau udah berurusan soal gue dan Armin. Mikasa bilang, dia sayang banget sama gue dan Armin. Soalnya bagi dia, gue dan Armin udah kayak keluarga satu-satunya, semenjak orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil.

Armin selalu maklum soal itu. Tapi gue enggak. Kadang gue terganggu banget sama sifatnya yang satu itu. Tapi….ya sudahlah.

.

Itu tadi tentang Mikasa. Sekarang Armin, sahabat gue yang satu lagi.

.

Waktu pertama kali gue kenal Armin, gue sempet miki : '_Gila! Cantiikk banget…' _dan sempet naksir juga (O_O). Tapi, pas tahu kalau Armin itu cowok, langsung deh, seminggu lebih nafsu makan gue ilang dan gue nggak bisa tidur.

Itu dulu. Sekarang, setelah bertahun-tahun gue kenal dia, akhirnya gue tahu sifat sebenarnya.

Armin itu ceria dan punya tekad yang kuat. Dia orang yang peduli sama sekitarnya, terutama kakek dan sahabatnya: gue dan Mikasa. Orang tuanya juga sudah meninggal. Penyebabnya, gue nggak pernah tahu. Armin nggak mau cerita karena baginya, kenangan itu sudah menjadi trauma yang mendalam untuknya.

Mungkin itu sebabnya, disaat yang bersamaan, Armin adalah sosok yang sangat rapuh. Rapuh seperti kupu-kupu. Dia mudah menangis, dia nggak bisa menerima lama-lama tekanan batin apapun. Fisiknya juga lemah, lebih lemah dari gue. Mungkin secara emosi, di antara gue, Armin, dan Mikasa, Armin lah yang paling membutuhkan perhatian khusus.

Tapi, apapun itu, bagi gue mereka adalah orang-orang yang hebat! Orang-orang yang sangat berarti seperti kedua orang tua gue. Merekalah Armin Arlert dan Mikasa Ackerman.

.

Oke! Sekarang, tentang gue!

Nama gue Eren Yeager.

Mahasiswa tahun pertama semester kedua, yang secara ajaib bisa masuk universitas bergengsi ini. Umur gue 18 tahun, hobi gue main basket, dan spesialisasi gue adalah nge-shoot bola dari jarak manapun dan dalam posisi apapun.

Beberapa pendapat orang lain tentang gue:

Pertama, gue orang yang **sangat **pendiam (tapi kalau sama Mikasa, Armin, dan orang tua gue, gue jadi cerewet dan banyak komentar). Kedua, gue orang yang **sangat **bolot, polos, terlalu baik sama orang lain, dan gampang dibohongi. Dan terakhir, gue orangnya 'batu'.

Itulah sifat-sifat gue secara umum.

Dan sebagai tambahan, gue nggak jago olahraga (kecuali basket). Dan olahraga yang paling parah nilainya buat gue, adalah renang.

Minggu kemarin, salah satu guru olahraga manggil gue ke kantornya. Gue udah tahu kok maksud dia manggil gue. Karena dia meminta gue untuk melengkapi semua tugas olahraga secara tertulis maupun praktek.

Kalau tugas tertulis, _its okay _lah…. Gue bisa minta bantuan Armin dan Mikasa supaya nilai gue lebih bagus.

Lah, kalo praktek?!

Itu dia yang membuat gue nekat latihan renang sendirian setelah jam kuliah terakhir selesai.

Sebelumnya, gue udah izin ke orang tua gue dan Mikasa (terutama Mikasa!). Awalnya, Mikasa dan Armin ngotot pengen temenin gue. Tapi gue menolak. Alasannya, kalau ada mereka, yang ada gue nggak latihan, tapi ngobrol!

Jadi, setelah ribut kecil-kecilan dengan Armin dan Mikasa, akhirnya gue berhasil membujuk mereka untuk pulang duluan.

Dan, di sinilah gue berada.

Latihan sendirian, tapi gagal total sampe diketawain kakak kelas.

Gue nggak tahu gimana ceritanya, tahu-tahu aja tuh orang udah ada di _bench _dan ngetawain gue yang nggak bisa gerakan dasar berenang. Kesel banget tahu nggak?! Apalagi cara dia memandang gue. Kayaknya gue diremehin banget!

Oke, gue tahu gue ini nggak pinter dan payah olahraga. Tapi…hel-loooo….bisa nggak sih lo nggak remehin gue?

.

.

.

"_Sooo…_" Kakak kelas yang mengaku bernama Hanji Zoe itu ngeliatin gue dengan seksama. "Elo nggak bisa berenang, ya?"

Gue mengangguk. Bete.

"Bahkan gerakan dasar sekalipun?"

Gue mengangguk lagi. Tambah bete.

"Kalo ngapung, bisa nggak?"

Gue menggeleng pelan. Buset dah ni orang! Maunya apa, sih?!

.

"Heee? Demi apa lo nggak bisa?" Hanji melotot. "Ah, masa sih?"

"Ya kalo bisa, saya nggak bakal latihan hari ini, _senpai,_" jawab gue dongkol. Tapi, Hanji hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa yang santai.

"Oke…oke… " Hanji tersenyum. "Apa nggak ada yang ngajarin lo berenang? Guru atau siapa gitu?"

Gue menggeleng lagi. Boro-boro dah ada yang mau ngajarin gue.

"Eumm…Gue kasih penawaran buat lo," kata Hanji tiba-tiba.

Gue menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangakat. "Penawaran?"

Hanji mengangguk. "Yup! Penawaran. Mau nggak?"

Gue menyipitkan mata. Ini mencurigakan. Apalagi saat melihat senyum Hanji yang terlihat seperti seringai jahil itu. Tapi gue langsung keinget sama ujian bulan depan dan tugas-tugas yang belom selesai. Apalagi gue harus tes renang untuk persiapan ujian yang sebenarnya!

Gila!

Bunuh aja gue.

.

.

.

"Gimana? Mau nggak?" tanya Hanji lagi. "Gue punya temen yang jago olahraga. Kalo lo mau, besok dateng lagi jam 4 di sini. Tapi kalo lo nggak mau—" Hanji berbalik dan melambai, "—berjuang sendiri saja, yah! _Well, ganbatte ne!"_

Waahh….sialan nih orang!

Gue benci dipermainkan.

Tapi gue lebih benci lagi karena mau aja dipermainkan!

.

Che! Nggak ada pilihan lain!

.

.

.

"_Matte!"_

Gue langsung ke luar kolam dan segera mengejar Hanji. Hanji berhenti dan menoleh. Dan gue sama sekali nggak ngerti dengan ekspresi 'aneh' yang dia tampilkan.

Ah, bodo amat dah!

.

"Aku setuju, Hanji-san," kata gue dengan napas terengah.

"Hah? Oh, baiklah," jawab Hanji yang masih dengan ekspresi anehnya (yang omong-omong, sedikit aneh buat gue).

"_Anoo…_Hanji-san?" Gue makin takut sama ni orang gara-gara ekspresi yang dia tampilkan. Horor banget!

"Hanji-san, Anda mimisan tuuh…" kata gue sambil menunjuk cairan merah yang ternyata sudah mengalir ke luar dari hidung Hanji. Ieeuhh…

"Ah? Apa?" Hanji mengusap hidungnya. "Ahahahaha…hahaha…_gomenne _Eren. Ini sudah biasa, kok." Hanji nyengir tidak jelas.

"Umm…Baiklah. Besok jam 4 sore di sini, oke? Jangan lupa loh, yaa… O ya, ini nomor gue. Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi gue saja," jelas Hanji.

Gue segera menerima secarik kertas yang diberikan Hanji dengan tatapan bingung.

"_Anoo…_Memangnya siapa yang akan mengajari saya, Hanji-san?" tanya gue ketika Hanji sudah berjalan cukup jauh.

Hanji berhenti dan berbalik, lalu berkata, "Temen gue. Pokoknya besok datang aja, oke? _Jja!"_

.

.

.

Dan, itulah awal mula kisah cinta pertama gue yang ngenes ini.

Satu hal yang **selalu **gue sesali:

Andai gue bisa berenang![]

**[EREN POV END]**

* * *

**o0o**

**Tell Me! (Shingeki no Kyojin)**

**o0o**

* * *

**Kafetaria Gedung Utara—04.25 PM**

**.**

**.**

"Oi, Levi!"

Hanji melambaikan tangan dengan semangat sambil tersenyum lebar ke sekumpulan orang disebuah meja. Itu bukan meja biasa, melainkan meja khusus. Kenapa? Karena meja tersebut dihuni oleh sekelompok orang terkenal di universitas ini.

Ada Erwin Smith—cowok berambut pirang yang tampak dewasa dan terpelajar.

Kemudian Mike Zeus—cowok yang punya penciuman setajam anjing (bahkan lebih tajam).

Lalu ada Levi—cowok terkeren (di universitas) yang dingin dan pendiam, serta terkenal _playboy._

Dan yang terakhir Petra Ral—pacar Levi entah yang ke berapa.

Mereka terkenal. Bahkan lebih terkenal dari orang-orang tenar yang sudah menjadi alumnus universitas tersebut. Terutama si Levi yang rupawan dan Petra yang manis (khusus untuk Petra, yang bisa menyaingi kecantikannya hanya Mikasa dan Christa—murid tahun pertama yang sekelas dengan Armin).

Oke, sekarang, biar kujelaskan sistem kasta yang ada di universitas ini.

Pertama, sistem kasta ini tidak diciptakan dengan sengaja, melainkan terbentuk secara alami karena beberapa faktor.

Dan kedua, sistem kasta ini terbagi menjadi 4 kelompok. Pertama adalah kelompok A yang isinya orang-orang berparas rupawan, berbakat, jenius, dan kaya raya. Mereka disebut sebagai penguasa kedua setelah para dosen tinggi dan dekan. Dan kelompok ini juga yang menangani berbagai hal penting di universitas yang tidak berhubungan dengan pendidikan atau KBM. Sebut saja….eum….pesta dansa amal.

Lalu ada kelompok B. Mereka bisa disebut sebagai 'kembaran' kelompok A. Yang membedakan mereka hanya sifat saja. Kelompok A cenderung suka menindas kasta di bawahnya dan memamerkan segala kehebatan mereka. Sedangkan kelompok B cenderung menganggap kasta lain tidak pernah ada. Mereka adalah orang-orang tenar yang agak anti sosial.

Sisanya adalah kelompok C dan D. Kelompok ini berisi orang-orang aneh seperti kutu buku, orang kudet, anak baru, dan sejenisnya. Bagi kelompok A dan B, kelompok C dan D sama saja. Tapi bagi penghuni kelompok terbawah tersebut, mereka berbeda. Menurut penghuni kelompok C, kelompok D cenderung menerima segala penindasan yang diberikan oleh kelompok A tanpa perlawanan. Sedangkan menurut kelompok D, kelompok C suka mencari masalah dengan kelompok A karena berani melawan mereka.

Seperti itulah.

Hanji dan kawan-kawannya termasuk penghuni kelompok B (kecuali Petra yang berstatus anggota A). Mereka mempunyai meja khusus tersendiri di dekat jendela yang menghadap ke taman air mancur yang indah. Itu adalah tempat nongkrong favorit mereka—selain rumah Hanji dan Erwin. Dan di antara mereka, sama sekali tidak ada yang tertarik apa yang membuat Hanji tampak lebih bersemangat saat ini.

**BRAK!**

"Kabar gembiraaaa….buat Leviii…." kata Hanji setelah menggebrak meja dan membuat kuah sup yang hendak masuk ke mulut Mike tumpah.

Erwin mengerjap bingung. Mike melotot. Levi hanya menatap Hanji dengan pandangan dingin.

"Terus?" Levi memutar bola mata.

"Kok nggak ada yang tertarik, sih?" Hanji malah balik bertanya.

Petra dan Erwin mendengus geli mendengarnya.

"Eh, gue serius. Ini kabar gembira buat lo, Lev." Hanji menunjuk Levi terang-terangan.

"Ck, berisik lo!" geram Levi sambil menepis tangan Hanji. Kemudian Levi merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan hitam yang langsung dilemparnya ke Hanji. "Nih! Bersiin tuh iler lo!"

Kali ini Petra dan Erwin tidak bisa menahan tawa lagi. Apalagi ketika melihat Hanji benar-benar membersihkan liurnya dan melempar kembali sapu tangan itu ke Levi.

"Anjrit! Gue bunuh lo, Mata Empat sialan!" bentak Levi dan langsung berdiri hendak menghampiri Hanji yang duduk di sebrangnya. Namun Petra mencegahnya.

"Ssshh…Sudah, Lev. Jangan cari keributan di sini," ujar Petra lembut seraya menggenggam tangan Levi erat. Ia menggeleng ketika melihat sorot mata Levi yang masih tampak tidak terima atas 'pelecehan' barusan. Dan bagai anak anjing yang patuh, Levi pun kembali duduk di tempatnya. Meskipun sebelumnya sempat mendecih dan melirik sinis ke arah Hanji.

Hanji dan Mike melongo, sedangkan Erwin hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Eh, buset. Jangan bilang sekarang lo jadi anak penurut, Lev?" kata Hanji masih dengan mata yang melebar.

"Maksud lo apa?!" Levi benar-benar melotot marah.

Hanji mengernyit melihat tatapan galak yang ia terima dan langsung menggeleng cepat. Ia tidak mau mencari masalah dengan Levi saat ini (mungkin dia akan mencari masalah dengannya nanti). Lagipula, Hanji hanya penasaran. Selama ini, Levi terkenal karena sifatnya yang dingin dan 'batu', serta jutek dan galak. Selama dia tidak diganggu, dia tidak akan mengeluarkan aura dingin dan mengintimidasi khas miliknya.

Menurut pengamatan Hanji, sifat 'batu' dan dingin Levi selalu ke luar jika sedang bersama semua mantan pacarnya dan orang-orang yang (menurutnya) mengganggu. Satu-satunya orang yang benar-benar didengar oleh Levi adalah Erwin (entah kenapa) dan mendiang ibunya (tolong jangan tanyakan soal ayahnya!).

Dan Hanji terkejut ketika melihat Levi, yang dengan mudahnya menuruti perkataan Petra, cewek manis yang menjadi kekasihnya selama sebulan terakhir.

Itu saja, kok! Tapi, sepertinya Levi sedang tidak dalam mood bagus saat ini.

"Jadi, berita bagusnya apa, Hanji?" tanya Erwin yang berusaha mencairkan suasana. Dan itu berhasil, karena kini semua penghuni meja tersebut beralih menatap Erwin.

"Ehem! Gini," Hanji mendekatkan dirinya ke meja dan menatap para sahabatnya dengan serius. "Gue baru aja dari kolam renang indoor gedung barat. Tahu, kan?"

Erwin, Mike, dan Petra mengangguk kecil. Levi hanya menatap Hanji tanpa minat.

"Dan gue ketemu cowok di sa—"

"Oh tidak, tidak, tidak!" Mike menggeleng. "Jangan bilang ini soal 'jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama'?"

"Bukan, dodol!" ketus Hanji. "Dengerin dulu gue ngomong!"

Mike mendengus. Hanji menghela napas kencang.

"Oke, singkat cerita, ni bocah nggak bisa berenang sama sekali!" cerita Hanji dengan peninggian intonasi di akhir kalimat. "Maksud gue,_**bener-bener **_nggak bisa berenang meskipun hanya gerakan dasar! Dia bahkan nggak bisa mengapung! Parah, kan?!"

Mendengar itu, Erwin, Mike, dan Petra saling pandang, kemudian mengangkat bahu dan menggeleng. Dan Levi hanya bisa mendesah lelah.

"Hanji, denger," kata Levi. "Pertama, cerita lo sama sekali nggak penting. Nggak menarik. Siapa peduli tu bocah nggak bisa berenang? Emangnya lo emaknya?" Levi melotot. "Dan kedua, gua sama sekali nggak melihat dimana sisi gembiranya buat gue. Jadi—"

Hanji bertepuk tangan sekali dan langsung menunjuk Levi lagi. Dia nyengir lebar. Matanya berbinar-binar antusias yang bagi Levi benar-benar terlihat horor.

"Tuh! Tuh dia! Bagian menariknya adalah elo, Lev!" pekik Hanji tertahan.

Mike berdeham dan lebih memilih kembali menyibukkan diri dengan makan siangnya yang terlambat. Sedangkan Erwin segera mengeluarkan smartphone-nya, lalu berpura-pura sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Petra sendiri terselamatkan karena ada salah satu temannya yang memanggilnya sehingga Petra harus pergi duluan.

Hanya Levi yang **terpaksa **mendengarkan celoteh nggak penting Hanji.

Yeah… Sepertinya, dia sedang ketiban sial hari ini.

.

.

"Besok lo **harus **dateng ke kolam renang indoor gedung barat jam 4. **HARUS! **Nggak pake lama, apalagi nolak ini-itu. Lo **wajib dateng!**"

"Ogah!" ketus Levi dan segera mengambil tasnya, bersiap pergi. Namun dia kalah cepat dari Hanji. Hanji sudah menahan tangannya terlebih dulu. Dan saat Levi hendak menepisnya, Hanji malah memelototinya. Matanya berkilat tajam, seperti mengatakan elo-nggak-akan-kemana-mana.

"Apaan, sih?!" Levi balas melotot. "Lepas, nggak?!"

Hanji malah mempererat cengkramannya.

Levi kembali mencoba membebaskan diri, namun tidak berhasil.

"Hanji."

"Enggak. Elo harus dengerin gue dulu," kata Hanji keras kepala.

"Hanji, jangan membuat gue kehilangan kesabaran. Lepas!"

Hanji semakin mempererat cengkramannya.

"Hanji, gue bilang lepas." Suara Levi merendah, terdengar penuh intimidasi dan ancaman, sampai-sampai Erwin dan Mike kembali terfokus pada mereka, dan Hanji melonggarkan sedikit cengkramannya. Saat ini, yang ada di hadapan mereka adalah Levi yang lain. Sisi Levi yang jauh lebih dingin dan gelap, yang hanya ke luar disaat-saat tertentu saja. Misalnya, saat dia sedang marah besar.

Akhirnya, dengan sekali sentakan kuat, Levi pun berhasil membebaskan diri. Ia menghela napas kasar dan mendengus, lalu berbalik pergi. Namun, baru lima langkah ia berjalan, Hanji kembali berbicara padanya yang mampu membuat dia berhenti dan berbalik.

"Lo bilang apa?" Levi menatapnya sinis. "Lo nantang gue, hah?"

Hanji menelan ludah. "Gue—"

"Mau lo apa sih, Han?" Levi berkacak pinggang. "Lo selalu minta yang aneh-aneh. Orang tuh capek tahu, nggak?"

"Gue cuma minta lo dateng ke sana besok jam 4—"

"Buat apa, hah?!"

Hanji terdiam. Melihat itu, Levi semakin bersemangat menggencar Hanji.

"Gue tahu niat lo, Han," kata Levi. "Elo cuma pengen merealisasikan khayalan fujo lo yang kelewatan itu. Bagi lo, gue ini objek bagus untuk khayalan lo yang sakit itu, kan?" Mendengus. "Sori Han, gue normal. Dan gue sama sekali nggak tertarik untuk berpatisipasi."

Hanji, yang merasa tersinggung oleh perkataan Levi, langsung menggeram marah dan menggebrak meja, mengejutkan seisi kantin termasuk Levi. Hanji menuding Levi. Matanya menyipit tajam, jelas terlihat bahwa dia benar-benar kesal.

"Jaga omongan lo, Lev," ancamnya dengan penekanan kuat disetiap kata. "Berani-beraninya elo menghina gue. Lo bilang gue sakit? Khayalan gue sakit?!" Mendengus. "Asal lo tahu. Mau gue lesbi kek, fujo kek, itu urusan gue. Elo nggak usah ikut campur!"

"Oh, gitu?" Levi mendongak angkuh. "Oke. Udah jelas, kan? Gue nggak akan ikut campur lagi semua urusan lo, apapun itu!" Menyeringai. "Urusan kita udah selesai, kan? Gue balik kalo begitu."

Hanji semakin kesal melihat tingkah laku Levi yang kasar dan menyebalkan itu. Hanji mengepalkan tangan hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Matanya semakin menyipit tajam, alisnya bertaut, rahangnya mengeras, dan dahinya berkedut-kedut. Melihat gelagat Hanji yang sudah seperti singa betina siap menerkam mangsa, Erwin pun langsung bertindak. Dengan segera Erwin mengejar Levi yang sudah hampir sampai di pintu ke luar, mengajaknya berbicara cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya kembali kepada Hanji dengan Levi yang sudah menguarkan aura gelapnya.

"Oke, kita bicarakan baik-baik," kata Erwin setibanya di meja. Erwin melirik Hanji dan Levi bergantian, lalu menghela napas.

"Hanji, Levi, duduk!"

Dengan patuh mereka duduk, masih sambil saling menatap tajam dengan aura gelap yang dipancarkan masing-masing dari mereka. Erwin hanya bisa menghela napas lelah melihatnya.

"Sekarang, kita mulai dari Hanji," kata Erwin, menatap Hanji. "Han, ceritakan dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas apa tujuan lo!"

"Emangnya kalian mau dengerin gue?" Hanji ngambek. "Emangnya—"

"Hanji!"

Hanji langsung diam.

"Cerita saja, oke?" Erwin menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. "Supaya semuanya cepat selesai. Bulan depan sudah ujian. Dan gue yakin nggak ada di antara kalian yang mau menjalani ujian dalam kondisi buruk kayak gini, ya 'kan?"

Hanji mengalihkan tatapan, sedangkan Levi hanya mendengus dan memutar bola mata.

"Oke," Hanji pun bersuara. "Jadi intinya, gue kasian sama cowok ini. Gue cuma niat bantu dia, kok. Gue udah janji sama dia kalo besok salah satu di antara kalian akan ngajarin dia berenang supaya dia lulus tes."

Mike mengerjap. "Cuma itu?"

"Um." Hanji mengangguk. "Tapi, di antara kita, cuma satu orang yang jago olahraga. Yaitu Levi."

"Nah, benerkan?!" Levi berseru. "Benerkan kata gue? Ni anak pasti ada maunya!"

"Levi!"

Levi mendecak, lalu diam. Dia terlihat semakin kesal. Pandangannya terlihat semakin dingin dan dingin dari detik ke detik selanjutnya.

Erwin menggeleng-geleng. Ia pun kembali menatap Hanji, memintanya untuk meneruskan. "Jadi, apa rencana lo?"

Hanji menarik napas. Ia menatap Levi serius.

"Gue mau Levi jadi mentornya."

.

.

.

"HAH?!" Erwin dan Mike kompak berseru. Sedangkan Levi (yang tampaknya sudah memprediksi semua ini) hanya memutar bola mata malas seolah-olah yang baru dikatakan Hanji hanya omong kosong.

"Levi, _please!_" Hanji mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya dan menatap Levi penuh harap. "_Pleaseee…."_

"Bukannya gue udah bilang?" kata Levi, "gue nggak mau ikut campur urusan lo. Bahkan tadi lo sendiri yang bilang begitu!"

"Aduuuh…Levi, _please _banget. Jangan ngecewain anak ini, dooongg…"

Levi tetap cuek.

"Duh, duh, duh….Levi, ayo dong, bantu dia… Lo jahat banget, sih!"

Levi menggeleng tegas.

"Emang siapa bocah itu?" tanya Mike yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

Hanji mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Mike. "Heh? Oh, dia mahasiswa tahun pertama. Namanya…Eren. Iya! Namanya Eren Yeager!"

Erwin mengernyit. "Eren Yeager?"

"Um!"

"Elo kenal sama Eren, Win?" tanya Mike yang tampaknya tahu bahwa Erwin mengenal Eren.

"Nggak terlalu. Tapi gue cukup sering ketemu dia," jelas Erwin.

"Oh ya?" Hanji tampak antusias. "Terus, gimana?"

"Yaaa….gitu." Erwin tersenyum kecut, lalu melirik Levi diam-diam yang ternyata sudah asyik dengan smartphone-nya. Tampaknya ia sedang mengirim pesan pada Petra. Tapi Levi tampak terlihat masih kesal.

"Kenapa? Ada sesuatu tentang Eren?" Mike semakin penasaran.

Erwin tersenyum tidak enak. Tampaknya dia sedang terganggu akan sesuatu.

"Oi, Erwin! Serius nih…Cerita dong!" pinta Hanji.

"Oke, jadi intinya begini." Erwin menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia menatap Hanji dan Mike serius, tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi Levi tetap mendengarkan.

"Eren itu suka sama Levi. Dan gue sering lihat dia ngikutin Levi kemanapun Levi pergi—"

**BRAK!**

Erwin, Hanji, dan Mike terkesiap kaget mendengar gebrakan meja barusan. Ternyata pelakunya adalah Levi, yang omong-omong, terlihat lebih marah dari sebelumnya. Levi sudah berdiri. Tatapannya menghujam bengis ke arah ketiga sahabatnya. Aura gelap dan dingin menguar kuat dari dirinya, membuat hawa di sekitar mereka terasa mencekam dan berat. Membuat Erwin, Hanji, dan Mike sesaat lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas.

.

.

"Gue pulang."

Levi segera berbalik dan berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju pintu ke luar. Dan Hanji adalah orang pertama yang tersadar dan langsung bereaksi. Dengan cepat ia mengejar Levi hingga akhirnya ia dapat menghadangnya tepat di ambang pintu.

"Levi, kita taruhan," kata Hanji, napas terengah, menyeringai. "Ayo taruhan!"

Levi hanya diam sambil menatapnya marah. Tak mempedulikan omongan Hanji, Levi kembali berjalan, mencoba menerebos halangan yang Hanji berikan. Namun Hanji berhasil mencegahnya. Dengan sigap ia merentangkan tangannya sehingga Levi tidak bisa kabur. Sebenarnya bisa, toh Levi kuat. Tapi ini tempat umum, dan yang ada di hadapannya adalah seorang perempuan. Sahabatnya pula! Jadi, dia tidak punya pilihan selain meladeni Hanji.

Levi mendecak. Keki.

"Oke, apa taruhannya?"

Mendengar itu, Hanji tersenyum lebar. Matanya berbinar senang, seperti ada kerlap-kerlip bintang di sana. Seketika, Levi tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Hanji. Dan itu sama sekali tidak baik.

"Gampang, kok," kata Hanji, nyengir. "Selain jadi mentornya, elo harus berhasil ngerebut perhatian dia. Dan harus berhasil pacarin dia!"

Levi melotot. Dan seketika, suasana kantin menjadi sunyi senyap setelah Hanji meneriakkan taruhannya.

.

.

.

"Ap—?"

"Tunggu! Gue belom selesai!" potong Hanji, makin bersemangat. "Kalo elo berhasil pacarin Eren, gue bakal ngasih BMW Coupe gue ke elo, plus gue bakal jadi pelayan pribadi lo selama dua bulan!" Hanji mulai menyeringai lebar. "Tapi, kalo elo gagal, maka elo harus jadi pelayan pribadi gue selama dua bulan dan putusin Petra."

Detik selanjutnya, kantin kembali ricuh karena perkataan Hanji yang sukses membuat semua orang terkejut, bahkan mengatai Hanji kalau Hanji sudah gila.

Oh, yang mengatai Hanji gila salah satunya adalah Levi.

.

"Jangan bercanda!" Levi mendesis, kembali marah besar. "Gue normal. Dan apa lo bilang? Pacarin Eren? Putusin Petra? Lo pikir cinta buat main-main apa?!"

"Heee?" Hanji tersenyum licik. "Gitu, ya? Tapi kan, selama ini elo juga nggak pernah serius dalam urusan percintaan. Jadi, kenapa nggak anggap kalo ini cuma _have fun _ajah?"

Suasana semakin ricuh, dan kepala Levi mulai berasap. Ia mengepalkan tangan, siap melayangkan tinjunya.

.

"Kenapa, Lev? Takut?" tanya Hanji sambil mendongak angkuh. "Elo takut kalah? Takut jadi babu gue? Atau elo emang nggak punya nyali kalo macarin cowok alias jadi—" menyeringai "—homo?"

"Sialan lo!" Levi mengangkat tangannya, hendak memukul. Bahkan sudah terdengar suara pekikan di sekitarnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja, Levi terdiam.

Iya, diam. Hanji saja sampai bengong tidak mengerti atas tingkah laku Levi.

'_Heh? Kenapa? Ada apa? Kok Levi nggak jadi mukul gue?' _batin Hanji.

Hanji menatap Levi tepat di mata, mencari-cari apa yang menyebabkan Levi terdiam dan tampak terpekur. Tapi, dia tidak menemukan apapun selain….yah….wajah yang tampak sedang berpikir itu. Belum lagi Levi juga menatapnya tepat di mata. Namun, tatapan Levi terlihat 'jauh', jauh melewati dirinya. Seperti sedang melihat sesuatu yang lain.

"L—Levi? _Daijobu?_" Hanji melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Levi. "Oi, Levi?...Levi?...Le—?"

Perkataan Hanji terpotong saat melihat Levi, tiba-tiba saja, tersenyum.

Iya! Tersenyum! Tersenyum tipis! Benar-benar tipis!

Bahkan, sangking tipisnya, senyuman itu tampak sangat mengerikan dan membuat Hanji seperti sedang berhadapan dengan malaikat pencabut nyawa. Hanji menganga lebar, terkesiap, tidak tahu harus berekasi bagaimana ketika melihat senyuman Levi yang hampir tidak pernah dilihatnya.

Tapi, yang paling membuat Hanji dan seisi kantin syok adalah perkataan Levi selanjutnya.

Mereka semua mendadak menjadi mayat hidup dan benar-benar lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas ketika Levi, sambil menyeringai, berkata:

"Baik. Gue terima!"[]

* * *

**o0o**

**To Be Continued**

**o0o**


	3. Chapter 3

**o0o**

**Murosaku Seijuurou Presented**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama | Tell Me © Murosaku Seijuurou**

**Rivaille-Eren and Other is HERE!**

**OOC, Typo(s), The characters is NOT MINE, and as human—saya tidak luput dari kesalahan**

**A/N: Bahasa 'lo-gue' tanpa selalu mengikuti kaedah EyD yang tepat and (maybe) agak alay**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

**The Story is Begin!**

**.**

**.**

**Tell Me!**

**Chapter 3 : L—Levi Senpai!**

**.**

**.**

.

"_Masa remaja itu, memang indah…"_—Murosaku Seijuurou

.

.

.

* * *

**o0o**

**The Next Day—03.45 PM**

**o0o**

* * *

"Deadline tugas adalah tiga hari lagi. Kumpulkan paling lambat jam 3 sore. Telat? Saya tidak mau tahu dan nilai akan saya kosongkan!"

Kelas pun langsung ramai oleh gerutuan dan kalimat protes dari para mahasiswa.

Tepat setelah bel berbunyi dan dosen ke luar ruangan, para mahasiswa di kelas tersebut langsung berkemas dengan semangat karena ingin segera ke kantin—atau pulang. Ada juga yang memasang ekspresi cemberut karena (mungkin) ada kelas lagi, atau harus mengikuti ujian susulan atau remedial. Yang lainnya memasang ekspresi datar seolah sudah terbiasa dengan rutinitas dosen memberikan tugas segunung dan harus dikumpulkan dalam waktu singkat.

Tapi, dari semua itu, yang paling dibenci oleh para mahasiswa adalah jika dosen itu tipe orang 'gue-nggak-mau-tahu!'

Ah ya, mati aja dosen yang kayak gitu!

.

Eren adalah salah satu mahasiswa yang tetap memasang ekspresi datar saat dosen memberikan tugas segunung. Tapi sebenarnya, batinnya menjerit pilu mengatakan: _"PLIS DONG AH JANGAN NYIKSA ORANG LAGI! GUE DOAIN LO MASUK NERAKA JAHANAM!"_

Yang satu itu jangan ditiru!

Eren mendesah dan segera berkemas. Lalu ia menggulung lengan sweater abu-abunya untuk melihat arloji sederhana yang melingkar manis di tangannya yang memiliki kulit berwarna sederhana juga. Pukul 03.45 sore, lima belas menit sebelum waktu agendanya hari ini:

G!

Bedanya, hari ini akan ada yang mengajarinya berenang.

Dan Eren harap semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Ia juga berharap supaya orang yang akan mengajarinya nanti adalah orang yang….yaah….ramah dan _friendly_ lah. Soalnya dia nggak mau kalo orang yang menjadi mentornya adalah orang macam Jean yang songong, Keith Shadis yang nyebelin (dan ingin sekali Eren santet biar nggak dapet jodoh), atau Connie yang….yaah….gitulah.

Satu hal lagi. _Well, _Eren tahu ini cuma mimpi di siang bolong. Tapi nggak apa-apa, kan?

Eren berharap mentornya nanti adalah Levi senpai.

Iya, serius. Eren pengen banget mentornya adalah Levi yang menjadi sosok idamannya selama ini. Kata Eren sih, Levi itu tampan, udah gitu keren, jago olahraga, pinter nyanyi dan nge-dance, populer, kaya raya, jenius pula!

Nggak percaya?

Sama, gue juga. (*SLAP!*)

.

Walau bagaimana pun sosok Levi, Eren tetap SANGAT-SANGAT menyukainya. Eren sudah terjebak dalam pesona Levi selama ini, hingga Eren berada pada titik obsesi dan mendeklarasikan dirinya sendiri sebagai 'Calon Istri Levi' suatu saat nanti. Kadang Eren membuat status di Facebook yang bertandaka : _"Eren, belahan jiwa dan cinta sejati Levi Rivaille"._

Hal itu jelas menimbulkan pro dan kontra, kadang juga fanwar antar para fujodanshi dengan para straighter. Tapi, yang ngebuat status bombastis itu tetap nyantai-nyantai aja. Dengan 'luar biasanya' dia mengamati fanwar-fanwar tersebut hingga selesai tanpa melakukan apapun. Iya, serius. Eren membiarkan dunia di luar sana 'perang' (kalau perlu sampai bunuh-bunuhan) tanpa melerai fanwar atau meminta maaf.

Kenapa?

Karena, inilah yang ada di pikiran Eren:

"_Hoi kalian yang bertengkar. Apa kalian merasa yang paling benar sampe peduli dengan status nggak penting macam gini? Buset dah. Ni status punya gue kenapa lo pada yang jadi kambing kebakaran jenggot?"_

_See? _Eren itu mirip sekali dengan peribahasa "**Diam-diam menghanyutkan".**

Eren Yeager tak ubahnya kolam yang dalam. Permukaannya cukup tenang tapi sangat dingin untuk disentuh, sedangkan di bawahnya penuh dengan batu tajam dan akar yang bisa mencekik.

Sebenarnya sih, dalam kehidupan sehari-hari Eren tidak seperti itu. Tapi dia akan berubah menjadi seperti itu dalam beberapa situasi tertentu. Misalnya, jika ia sedang dalam mode _'Levi is Mine'_-nya yang agresif. Eren akan berubah menjadi seperti _saesang _fan yang egois dan serba _dia-tuh-punya-gue!_

Eren berubah menjadi nyebelin dan rese banget. Dia juga berubah secara drastis menjadi sangat licik!

Mungkin itulah pengaruh dari jika seseorang menggilai (atau membenci) sesuatu secara berlebihan. Jadi 'agak' nggak waras.

.

Eren merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan headset putih yang segera ia sambungkan pada Mp3. Setelah itu, ia menyumbat kedua telinganya dan menaikkan tudung sweaternya hingga sebagian wajahnya tertutup oleh bayang-bayang. Dengan santai Eren melenggang pergi ke luar, siap pergi ke kolam renang indoor gedung barat. Tapi, baru beberapa langkah ia ke luar dari kelas, ia merasakan seseorang menarik tudungnya dari belakang serta menarik headsetnya juga. Sukses membuat Eren merintih karena telinganya tak sengaja ikut tertarik.

Eren berbalik, siap mengomel. Tapi terhenti dan malah terperangah saat melihat Mikasa dan Armin di hadapannya.

"Ap—?! Mikasa! Armin! Ngapain lo di—?"

"Jangan nyumpel kuping melulu, Eren. Lo bisa budek nanti," nasihat Mikasa dengan wajah datar dan dingin.

Armin mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Um! Dari tadi kita manggil-manggil elo tahu."

"Ah masa? Kok gue nggak denger?" kata Eren.

Serempak, Armin dan Mikasa menghela napas kencang mendengar pertanyaan bodoh Eren.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja," ketus Mikasa. "_Otou-san _meneleponku. Beliau bilang, setelah jam kuliah terakhir, lo harus segera pulang soalnya mau pergi ke rumah nenek."

"Iya apa? Dia nggak ngasih tahu gue, kok!"

Mikasa hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kelas Informatika yang tadi adalah kelas yang terakhir, kan?" Armin tersenyum. "Jadi Eren, lo harus pulang. _Se-ka-rang!"_

Eren tersentak. Kalau dia harus pulang sekarang, terus bagaimana dengan…

.

"Ehhh…Gue ada janji, nih!" pekik Eren. "Gue mau latihan berenang buat praktek ujian bulan depan. Gue nggak bisa pulang sekarang!"

Mikasa menatapnya heran. Sedangkan Armin terbengong-bengong.

"Kayaknya lo belom cerita deh," kata Armin, "lagian lo mau sama siapa latihan berenang? Emangnya ada guru yang mau ngajarin?"

"Itu—"

"Eren, lo boong, yah?" tuding Mikasa dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Apa?! Enggak kok! Sumpah, gue nggak boong! Gue serius!"

Mikasa tetap menatapnya tidak suka. Dia terlihat sangat yakin bahwa Eren tengah berbohong padanya. Firasatnya mengatakan, sebenarnya Eren ingin kabur dan ngerusuh bareng Jean. Atau yang paling buruk, nonton film porno bareng Reiner dan Connie.

Mikasa sebenarnya tahu kalau Eren bukan cowok yang suka ngerusuh atau berpikir mesum. Bahkan Mikasa tahu bahwa Eren tidak pernah punya pacar dan terlihat sangat sopan jika sedang berhadapan dengan wanita. Baginya, Eren adalah cowok baik-baik dan bertanggung jawab.

Yang Mikasa tidak tahu adalah, Eren adalah seorang gay dan fudanshi akut.

Mikasa bahkan tidak tahu kalau Eren sangat menggilai seorang Levi Rivaille.

"Seriusan. Gue nggak boong. Gue mau latihan renang. Soal pulang, gue akan usahakan pulang cepet, deh…. Jam 7 malam paling lama!"

Armin menghela napas. Tahu bahwa watak Eren yang 'batu' tengah aktif pada saat ini.

"Janji?"

"Janji!"

"Serius?"

"Dua rius, deh!"

"Lo nggak boong, kan?"

Eren mengangguk mantap. "Kalo gue boong, gue bakal kesamber petir dan mati!"

Armin menggeleng. "Tapi gue maunya, kalo elo boong, gue pastikan segala koneksi lo ke sosmed bakal ilang setahun."

"Iya dah! Terserah lo."

Armin nyengir puas. Dia segera menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya yang disambut antusias oleh Eren. Setelah menautkan kelingking mereka dengan erat, berjanji akan menepati kesepakatan, Eren langsung memeluk Armin dan mengecup pipi Mikasa sekilas.

"_Arigatou _Armin, Mikasa! _Jja nee!_" seru Eren sambil melambai dan berlari penuh semangat menuju kolam renang.

Armin tetap tersenyum lebar, ikut melambaikan tangan dengan semangat. Sedangkan cewek di sampingnya hanya diam dengan wajah datar sambil mengelap pipinya yang baru saja dicium Eren.

"_Are? _Lo nggak seneng ya, dicium Eren?" tanya Armin saat menyadari tingkah Mikasa.

"Eren nyiumnya nggak ikhlas," timpal Mikasa datar dan membuat Armin terbahak.

"Jadi, elo beneran pengen dicium Eren, yaaa?"

Lima sudut siku-siku langsung muncul di wajah Mikasa.

"ENGGAK!"[]

* * *

**o0o**

**Tell Me! (Shingeki no Kyojin)**

**o0o**

* * *

**[LEVI POV]**

**Kolam Renang Indoor Gedung Barat—04.15 PM**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sumpah.

Gedeg banget gua sama si mata empat sialan itu.

Peduli amat dia mau cewek atau cowok. Mau pacar atau bahkan emak gue. Mau presiden sekalipun, gua kagak peduli. Yang jelas, gue pengen banget ngelindes kepalanya pake buldoser!

Gara-gara dia, gue nggak bisa pulang cepet hari ini.

Dan karena nggak bisa pulang cepet, jadwal bersih-bersih rumah pun terpaksa ditunda beberapa jam. Tiga jam paling lama.

Kucing gue, Milo, juga belum gue kasih makan siang. Entah apa yang akan terjadi kalau sampe kucing kecil itu kelaparan. Bisa-bisa permadani dan sofa mahal gue ancur dicakarin sama dia. Dan itu hanya akan nambah kerjaan gue di rumah.

Syukur-syukur gue punya otak encer dan cekatan. Kalo enggak, tugas kuliah yang bejibun pun juga nggak akan kelar dalam waktu semalam.

Hhhh…

Sial banget nasib gue hari ini.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, gue menggulung lengan kemeja hitam polos gue dan memperlihatkan arloji hitam mengkilap yang menunjukkan pukul empat lewat lima belas. Jelas, ini sudah lewat dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Dan gue paling nggak suka disuruh nungguin orang. Itulah sebabnya gue selalu tepat waktu, karena gue nggak mau nungguin orang, jadi gue harus _on time _supaya orang lain nggak nungguin gue. Itulah salah satu prinsip hidup gue.

Ck! Sialan!

Bocah ingusan bernama Eren ini sudah jelas bukan jenis orang yang menghargai waktu. Sumpah, bolot banget! Heran gue. Kok masih ada orang macam dia yang nyantai banget padahal dia yang punya kepentingan? Dan jelas terlihat bocah bernama Eren Eger…Eren Deger…atau siapalah namanya, memiliki manajemen waktu yang sangat buruk. Ramalan gue, kalau bocah ini tidak berubah, maka dia memiliki madesu—masa depan suram.

Sangat _**sangat **_suram.

Dan lagi, gue bersumpah. Ketika bocah ingusan ini nongol nanti, gue akan langsung mengajarinya apa itu kedisiplinan. Mungkin peran gue sebagai Disdik ketika SMA akan kembali terpakai dalam waktu dekat ini.

Hhhh….

Gue lelah…

.

.

Levi Rivaille.

Dua puluh tahun. Mahasiswa tahun kedua jurusan Analisis Kimia. Saat ini, gue kuliah dengan ambil jalur S2 setelah sebelumnya mengambil S1 di Sidney.

Yeah… Lo benar. Gue emang jenius dengan IQ mencapai 160. Gue udah sering ambil kelas Percepatan sejak SD, sehingga diumur gue yang sekarang ini, gue sudah berada di jenjang S2. Dan sebagai tambahan, sebentar lagi gue akan tesis. Dan gue akan lulus bersama angkatan yang lulus tahun ini.

Gue terlahir sebagai anak konglomerat di Jepang. Kalau dijelaskan mengenai kekayaan, percayalah, sampe perang dunia ketiga pun mungkin kekayaan keluarga gue akan terus bertambah.

Singkat kata, gue selalu hidup bergelimang harta. Keluarga gue memanjakan gue dengan harta semenjak kecil. Mungkin karena gue anak satu-satunya dan akan menjadi penerus dari kerajaan bisnis ayah gue.

Tapi, kalau mengenai kasih sayang keluarga, jangan tanya!

Ayah gue adalah orang yang sangat keras, tegas, cenderung kasar, dan dingin. Gue ini seperti cetakan sempurna dari beliau, mulai dari fisik, cara berpikir, dan sifat. Beliau sangat jenius dan merupakan sosok pemimpin ideal untuk bisnis dan keluarga. Sayangnya, tidak sebagai ayah.

Hubungan gue dengan dia….yaaah….katakanlah seperti orang asing yang satu gerbong di dalam kereta. Ngerti, kan? Itu berarti, hubungan gue dengan dia tidak lebih sebagai penghuni mansion megah yang sama. Bukan sebagai ayah dan anak. Gue bahkan nggak mengenal beliau begitu dalam. Gue nggak tahu apa warna kesukaannya, makanan kesukaannya, dan lain sebagainya.

Ironis?

Ya, ironis. Banget.

Tapi gue nggak peduli.

Selama beliau nggak ikut campur dalam urusan hidup gue dan tetap memberikan gue kebebasan memilih, maka selama itu juga, gue akan membalasnya dengan mengikuti apa maunya.

Mungkin satu-satunya yang benar-benar berasa seperti keluarga adalah mendiang ibu gue.

Beliaulah yang memberikan gue kasih sayang dan perhatian teramat sangat. Beliaulah yang selalu mengukir senyuman di wajah gue. Beliaulah penopang moral gue, yang membuat gue hingga saat ini, masih memiliki belas kasih dan simpati untuk orang-orang sekitar.

Beliaulah pusat dunia gue, matahari gue, sumber kehidupan gue. Hingga akhir dunia, beliaulah orang yang benar-benar berarti buat gue di atas nyawa gue sendiri.

Ibu gue adalah segala-galanya. Bahkan ketika dia pergi untuk selama-lamanya saat usia gue 12 tahun, dialah satu-satunya orang yang selalu gue ingat dan tak pernah luput dari semua doa gue. Bukan berarti gue nggak sayang sama ayah gue. Tapi ini semua hanya tentang bagaimana gue mengekspresikan cinta gue untuk keluarga gue.

Yaaa…pokoknya begitulah.

Intinya, semenjak ibu gue meninggal, gue nyadar, gue udah berubah menjadi orang yang berbeda.

Gue bahkan merasakan sendiri, bahwa ada sesuatu yang tersegel dalam hati gue semenjak ibu gue meninggal. Gue nggak tahu itu apa. Tapi makin lama, gue sadar, gue bener-bener mirip ayah gue. Dingin, kasar, dan terkadang menganggap semua orang berada di level yang sangat rendah dari gue.

Mungkin ada beberapa hal dalam diri gue yang tidak mirip dengan ayah gue.

Gue tahu, ayah gue sangat mencintai mendiang ibu gue sampai kapanpun. Beliau adalah jenis orang yang memegang kuat komitmen dan sangat setia pada sesuatu yang benar-benar pantas mendapat kesetiaan darinya.

Gue?

Jelas, gue kebalikannya.

Dengan jujur gue akui, gue adalah seorang playboy tingkat dewa. Yang nggak pernah serius dalam masalah percintaan. Yang hanya menganggap semua mantan gue adalah mainan bekas pakai. Jangan salah paham! Gue nggak akan pernah mau melakukan hubungan seks dengan orang seperti mantan-mantan gue. Cewek-cewek murahan itu bahkan tidak pantas mendapatkan cowok yang lebih baik dari gue.

Mungkin itu sebabnya, gue sering gonta-ganti pasangan.

Saat Petra nembak gue pun, gue langsung terima. Padahal gue sama sekali nggak punya perasaan sama dia. Tapi yaa…sudahlah. Jalani saja.

.

.

**Drrrttt….Drrrtttt….Drrrtttt….**

"Ck! Jangan bilang ini si Megane lagi."

Dengan malas gue mengeluarkan smartphone dari saku dan segera membaca pesan yang masuk. Dan gue hanya bisa memutar bola mata malas saat mengetahui bahwa dugaan gue memang benar. Si Kuso Megane itu, dengan begonya, mengirim gambar nggak jelas berupa gambar kucing yang kepalanya diedit menjadi gambar Keith Shadis ketiduran pas ngawas ujian semester lalu. Ditambah dengan editan lain berupa kolor-kolor warna-warni bermotif lope-lope yang menghujani si kucing gadungan itu. Tak lupa dengan sentuhan akhir di bawah gambar, ada tulisan : HUJAN KOLOR dengan ukuran font nyaris 18.

Serius. Nggak penting banget.

Berani taruhan. Cewek random ini pasti juga menyebarkannya di grup di FB, twitter, WA, BBM, dan sosmed-sosmed lainnya. Dan gue jamin, beberapa detik setelah gambar ini dipublish, pastilah akan menjandi tranding topic selama beberapa waktu ke depan. Dua bulan paling lama, mengingat haters Keith Shadis banyak juga.

Yeah, apapun itu, gambar nggak jelas dan nggak penting kayak gini cuma menuh-menuhin memory HP gue. Jadi, seperti biasa, gue akan langsung menghapusnya.

Bersamaan dengan suara langkah kaki berlari dengan tergesa-gesa di luar gym, diikuti dengan makian dan gerutuan seperti: "Mampus, gue telat!" dan "Kami-sama, tolong gue!". Seketika gue langsung mengetahui bahwa inilah orang yang gue tunggu sedari tadi.

Eren Yeager, bocah ingusan yang bolot dan nggak menghargai waktu. Yang udah dengan songongnya membuat gue menunggu hingga nyaris berubah menjadi patung gajah mada lumutan.

Gue segera memasukan smartphone ke dalam saku dan membenarkan posisi berdiri gue. Gue memilih untuk berdiri bersandar pada salah satu pilar. Dengan tungkai kaki menyilang dan tangan dilipat. Tepat saat itulah, pintu gym terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang pengen banget gue mutilasi.

"_Sumimasen! _Saya—"

"—Bocah bolot. Lo telat 15 menit, sialan!"

Eren mematung. Matanya melotot kaget ke arah gue, dan ekspresinya seolah mengatakan: MAMPUS! ITU KAN….

.

.

"L—Levi _senpai!_"[]

**[LEVI POV END]**

* * *

**o0o**

**Tell Me! (Shingeki no Kyojin)**

**o0o**

* * *

**[NORMAL POV]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BRAK!**

"_Sumimasen! _Saya—"

"—Bocah bolot! Lo telat 15 menit, sialan!"

Eren mematung dengan mata melotot dan mulut terbuka. Ekspresinya berubah horor saat melihat seorang pria yang selama ini diidolakannya berdiri di sana. Terlebih ketika pria itu menatapnya marah dan mengeluarkan aura membunuh seperti ingin memutilasinya.

'_Sonna! Ma—Maji? Itu….itu kan….' _Bahkan Eren sampai tergagap-gagap dalam hati sangking kaget dan ketakutannya. Hingga akhirnya, dia berhasil menelan ludah dan menemukan suaranya kembali. Sehingga dia bisa berkata:

"L—Levi _senpai!_"

Levi tetap diam sambil terus menatapnya marah. Tatapannya seperti mengatakan _sini-lo-bocah _dan jelas tidak menerima penolakan. Eren bergegas menghampiri Levi. Jantungnya berdebar-debar keras, merasa senang dan takut disaat yang bersamaan. Seluruh tubuhnya menjadi sedikit gemetar, wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus, dan dia sama sekali tidak menatap ke depan, melainkan ke lantai gym yang mengkilap sampai-sampai Eren bisa melihat pantulan dirinya di sana.

Sesampainya di hadapan Levi—yang tetap pada posisinya sambil menatap lekat-lekat kepala Eren yang agak tertunduk—Eren hanya diam. Tidak berani mengeluarkan suara apapun karena terlalu takut. Mungkin inilah efek dari sering mengamati Levi. Sampai-sampai Eren pun tahu seperti apa sosok Levi ketika tidak dalam mood yang bagus.

Pengennya sih, saat ini Eren ingin lompat-lompat kegirangan, kemudian meminta tanda tangan, foto bareng, dan (ehem!) ciuman di pipi atau (ehem!) di bibir (***PLAK!***). Dia benar-benar nggak nyangka, harapannya terkabul secepat ini! .God! Bahkan yang menjadi mentor renangnya adalah Levi Rivaille, sosok suami idamannya selama ini!

Tapi, gara-gara dirinya pula yang membuat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Levi secara resmi (tatap muka langsung. Berduaan pula!) harus menjadi mimpi buruk. Gara-gara kebiasaan buruknya, ditambah dengan sifat bolotnya, dia telah membuat Levi sangat mengamuk hingga sangat bernafsu ingin menerkam—tunggu dulu! Itu ambigu—maksudnya, sangat bernafsu ingin membunuhnya.

Sebenarnya Eren tahu semua sifat-sifat Levi, salah satunya adalah kedisplinannya yang benar-benar keras. Seharusnya Eren harus lebih pintar memanfaatkan semua hasil pengamatannya sehingga hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Tapi, _hel-looo…._ Eren bahkan nggak tahu kalo Levi lah yang benar-benar akan menjadi mentornya. Kalau dia tahu sedari awal, mungkin tadi Eren nggak perlu ngerusuh dulu sama Jean sebelum pergi ke gym.

Eren mendesah pelan. Terus merutuk-rutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah merusak kesempatan emas ini.

.

.

"Kenapa telat?" Suara Levi mengalun dingin, membuat Eren teringat masa MOPDB ketika SMA dan saat memasuki universitas ini. Suara Levi persis seperti Disdik yang tengah menginterogasi dirinya saat melakukan kesalahan. Seperti atribut tidak lengkap, seragam salah, tidak membawa tugas, dan—

"**WOOOIII! GUA TANYA KENAPA LO TELAT?!"**

"MAAFKAN SAYA KAKAK….!" Eren menjerit sambil memejamkan mata erat. Jantungnya berdebar semakin keras karena sangat ketakutan. Memori menegangkan saat MOPDB terus berputar di benaknya.

"**GUA NGGAK BUTUH MAAF LO! SEKARANG JAWAB! KENAPA LO TELAT?!"**

"SAYA BOLOT, KAK!"

"**LO PUNYA JAM NGGAK?! HAH?! PUNYA NGGAK?!"**

"PUNYA, KAK!"

"**TERUS KENAPA MASIH TELAT?! TU ARLOJI CUMA BUAT PAJANGAN APA?! DASAR NGGAK GUNA!"**

**JLEB!**

Eren benar-benar menangis sekarang.

Levi mendesah dan memutar bola mata malas. Dia terlihat tidak peduli sama sekali dengan bocah bernama Eren Yeager yang kini malah sesenggukan di hadapannya. Meskipun Levi sadar bahwa Eren terlihat sangat ketakutan. Terbukti dengan tubuhnya yang tampak gemetar seperti orang kedinginan.

"Jadi cowok tuh jangan cengeng," kata Levi, dingin. "Udah bolot, cengeng lagi. Inget umur woi! Lo bukan anak bau kencur lagi!"

Eren masih terisak. Tapi mulai mengangguk perlahan sambil berusaha menghentikan tangisannya.

"Udah! Pengang gue denger tangisan lo. Dasar manja!"

"M—maaf…._sen—senpai…."_

Dan apakah Levi memaafkannya?

Tidak, tentu saja. Levi akan selalu memberikan ganjaran yang sesuai untuk setiap perbuatan orang lain yang telah dilakukan terhadapnya. Tapi entah kenapa, hari ini Levi tengah berbaik hati. Yaa….jarang-jaranglah si Levi jadi malaikat. Udah mau kiamat kali ya, kalo-kalo si Levi udah berubah jadi malaikat bersayap dengan senyuman lembut menenangkan.

"Gue rasa, lo kenal sama gue. Jadi gue nggak perlu ngenalin diri lagi," kata Levi, masih dengan nada dingin.

Eren mengangguk pelan. Dia sudah berhenti menangis. Tapi matanya berubah menjadi sembab dan hidungnya memerah. Sekilas Levi bisa melihat kotoran hidung di ujung hidung Eren. Ingin sekali rasanya si Levi menyiram wipol untuk membersihkan kotoran terkutuk itu.

Cih!

.

.

.

"Eren Yeager, kan?"

"_Ha—ha'i."_

"Jadi, apa keperluan lo?"

Eren diam sebentar. "Etto….saya….saya nggak bisa berenang, _senpai._"

"Sama sekali?"

Eren mengangguk.

"Lo kemana aja selama ini?" Levi menatapnya sinis. "Anak SD kelas 3 pun udah lancar berenang."

Wajah Eren memucat. "Itu…itu….saya…"

"Udah, udah!" Levi menggeleng. "Gue nggak butuh alasan lo. Dan gue nggak peduli. Yang jelas, gue di sini untuk ngajarin lo sampai lo bisa. Paham?"

Eren mengangguk. Warna kulitnya sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Dan lo harus ikuti semua peraturan gue. Mau nggak mau, lo harus ikut."

Eren diam, menggigit bibir, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Pertama," Levi menatap Eren tepat di mata. "Nggak ada protes. Lo harus lakukan semua yang gue perintahkan tanpa mengeluh dan nggak banyak tanya. Ngerti?"

Eren mengangguk.

"Kedua," Levi masih menatap Eren tepat di mata. "Lakukan semua hal dengan benar dan bersungguh-sungguh. Sekali gue ngeliat lo males-malesan, gue bunuh lo!"

Wajah Eren kembali memucat. Tapi dia tetap mengangguk.

"Ketiga, disiplin! Dateng tepat waktu. Nggak pake lama. Kalo lo sampe telat," Levi menyeringai, "lo tinggal milih. Mau masuk kuburan, atau rumah sakit."

Eren….Malang nian nasibmu, nak. Calon suamimu ternyata seorang psikopat (***PLAK!***).

Setelah menemukan kesepakatan antara Levi dan Eren, latihan pun dimulai. Levi meminta (memerintah) Eren untuk segera mengganti pakaian dan melakukan pemanasan. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh Eren menuju ruang ganti, sementara Levi dengan santainya melepaskan pakaiannya hingga menyisakan celana renang berwarna hitam. Walau Levi bertubuh—ehem!—pendek, tetapi tubuhnya terpahat sempurna. Dada bidang, bahu kekar, otot lengan dan perut yang sempurna…. Secara keseluruhan, Levi memang sangat seksi dan menawan.

Berbeda dengan Eren.

Dia memang tinggi. Tapi tubuhnya datar seperti papan. Dia juga kurus, bahunya kecil seperti perempuan, dan pinggangnya langsing. Bahkan Levi terus memperhatikan tubuh Eren dari atas ke bawah dengan tatapan terpesona.

Serius. Si Levi jelalatan melihat tubuh Eren yang wow banget itu. Dan Levi maupun Eren sama sekali nggak sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. Pikiran mereka terpecah saat melihat bentuk tubuh masing-masing, seolah terpesona dan ingin memilikinya seutuhnya. Gue sama sekali nggak tahu apa mereka berdua sama-sama mesum atau tidak.

Dan itulah saat terakhir Levi mengakui bahwa orientasi seksnya adalah normal.

Karena begitu dia tiba di rumah, bayangan Eren dengan tubuhnya yang indah serta wajah inosennya tidak pernah luput dari pikiran.

Dan ke esokan harinya, Levi mendapati kasurnya telah basah oleh cairan khas laki-laki. Levi tahu, bahwa ini bukan pertama kalinya Levi mengalami mimpi basah. Dia sudah beberapa kali mengalaminya semenjak dia SMP dulu. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun Levi merasa: _'Yes! Gue mimpiin si dia!' _sebagaimana cowok pada umumnya sangat senang karena telah memimpikan cewek gebetannya.

Hanya saja, ini baru pertama kalinya Levi memimpikan Eren Yeager dalam mimpi basahnya!

Dan…._well, _Levi benci mengakui ini. Tapi….

.

.

….Levi merasa sangat senang dan bergairah karena telah memimpikan Eren Yeager!

.

.

Mati![]

* * *

**o0o**

**To Be Continued**

**o0o**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Halo semua! Saya Murosa, author newbie di fandom ini :D**

**Gomenne kalau ceritanya aneh, pasaran, jelek, nggak seru, de el el. Masih belajar, dan FF ini memang tidak menggunakan EyD yang benar. Kenapa? Karena saya ingin menciptakan suasana dunia remaja yang real, sesuai kenyataan, dan nggak drama. Saya pengen menggunakan bahasa yang santai dan sesuai untuk remaja. Kaya kehidupan sehari-hari remaja aja ;D**

**Dan maaf karena baru bisa membalas review sekarang. Well, ini dia balasannya! (^o^)/**

**Fmichimaru: Yey! TBC! TBC! :D**

**Rivaille Yuki Gasai: Itu berari mereka udah jodoh/nak!/ Ahh…saya aja pas ngetik bagian itu bener-bener sambil bayangin si Eren lagi begitu. Apalagi kalo nggak pake ba-/Nak, udah nak!/**

**Saory Athena Namikaze: Woah! Semangat sekali! Saya jadi semangat ngelanjutinnya. Arigatou ne :D**

**Kim Arlein 17: Ahhh…senangnya saya direview sama Arlein-san! :D Eren kocak ya? Makasihh… ;)**

**Aorenji: Arigatou ne pujiannya :D**

**Amakirai: Wueee…Arigatou pujiannya! :D**

**Timunhshs: Arigatou pujiannya. Ah, beneran nggak terlalu OOC? Takutnya ni FF OOC banget dan membuat readers bete :( Ini udah lanjut, dan di chapter ini lebih fokus ke Levi. Semoga suka ya. ;D**

**Dan tak lupa untuk semua yang sudah memfavorit/memfollow/dua-duanya untuk fic gaje ini. Ahh…jadi terharu :')**

**Arigatou gonzaimasu!**

**See you next chap!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Balasan Review**

**Kim Arlein 17: **Tehe! :D Jadi ikutan ngakak baca reviewnya :v :v Siiip…ini udah di updet ;)

**Ayuni Yukinojo**: Mau happy end, sad end, atau nggak ada endingnya? O_O Erennya mau diapain enaknya? XD Oke, ini udah lanjut. Thanks ya.

**Guest: **Smala itu apa? O_o

**cheesycheesecake: **Uwaaa…semangat banget reviewnya. Penuh dengan aura positif…/apaandah/ Ini udah lanjut. Thanks yaa…

.

.

**o0o**

**Akashi Sorata Presented**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama | Tell Me © Murosaku Seijuurou**

**Rivaille-Eren and Other is HERE!**

**OOC, Typo(s), The characters is NOT MINE, and as human—saya tidak luput dari kesalahan**

**A/N: Bahasa 'lo-gue' tanpa selalu mengikuti kaedah EyD yang tepat , bahasa kasar, alur cepat, and (maybe) agak alay**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

**The Story is Begin!**

**.**

**.**

**Tell Me!**

**Chapter 4: Do you Have Girlfriend?**

**.**

**.**

.

"_Jual mahal dikit, nggak haram, kan?"_—Eren Yeager

.

.

.

* * *

**o0o**

**Two Days Later, North Building Canteen—12.25 PM**

**o0o**

* * *

"Levi nggak masuk lagi?"

Hanji, Erwin, dan Mike menggeleng pelan dengan kompak. Mereka menatap dengan iba kekasih Levi yang kini hanya bisa tersenyum kecut saat mengetahui sebuah kenyataan pahit.

Iya, pahit. Sudah dua hari Levi tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. Petra sudah mencoba menghubungi pria tampan itu berkali-kali. Mengirimnya email, pesan, sampai berkunjung ke setiap kelasnya untuk mencarinya. Meskipun di daftar absen terdapat tanda tangannya serta para dosen yang ia tanyai selalu menjawab, 'Levi? Dia hadir, kok.', Petra tetap tidak bisa menemukan Levi.

Tentu saja Petra merasa sangat khawatir dan kesal. Tapi kalau sudah begini, dia juga bingung sendiri.

"Petra, duduklah. Jangan terlalu dipusingkan," kata Erwin sambil tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk bangku kosong di sebelahnya.

"_Demo_—"

"Nanti dia juga muncul sendiri, kok," potong Mike dan kembali menyantap sandwichnya.

Petra pasrah dan memilih menuruti 'perintah' halus Erwin. Dengan segera Erwin menyodorkan sekotak _cupcake_ yang dibuat oleh tunangannya. Ahh…Erwin memang sudah bertunangan, dan rencananya, tiga bulan lagi ia akan menikah.

"_A—arigatou…_" Petra berusaha tersenyum, tapi karena pikirannya sedang kalut, senyum yang dihasilkannya pun juga tak sampai hati. Tapi Erwin masih bersedia menjawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman tulus dan anggukan kecil. Petra pun mulai memilih salah satu _cupcake_ dan memakannya dengan perlahan.

Erwin menghela napas pelan. Dan diam-diam, ia bertukar pandang dengan Mike dan Hanji yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya. Hanji menatapnya dengan serius, sedangkan Mike terlihat sangat datar namun sarat akan makna. Lagi-lagi Erwin menghela napas. Namun kemudian, ia mengangguk mengerti.

_Well, _jadi….inilah kebenarannya.

Saat taruhan yang menghebohkan antara Hanji dan Levi telah disepakati, berita itu langsung menyebar dan menjadi _tranding topic_ di universitas. Semua orang membicarakannya, dan akhirnya, hal tersebut menjadi pro dan kontra. Sebagian mendukung taruhan itu, sebagian lagi menentangnya.

Dan tentu saja, ketenaran Levi semakin tinggi dan tinggi. Bahkan nama Eren pun ikut-ikutan melejit. Para fujodanshi jelas bersorak-sorai, tapi para straighter (apalagi jika mereka adalah fans berat Levi), jelas menentang secara terang-terangan. Bahkan sudah terjadi fanwar dimana-mana. Awalnya di sosmed-sosmed, lama kelamaan, merembet ke dunia nyata.

Dan itu semua hanya terjadi dalam kurun waktu kurang dari sejam, tepat di hari yang sama pada saat taruhan itu disepakati.

Erwin pun menjadi resah, takut para sahabatnya celaka. Tapi Erwin lebih mengkhawatirkan kondisi Petra dan Eren yang jelas-jelas masih tidak tahu kebenarannya. Erwin cemas masalah ini akan bertambah besar dan berakibat fatal.

"_Hanji, lo bener-bener gila! Gimana nasib Petra dan Eren nanti kalau mereka tahu kebenarannya?"_tanya Erwin khawatir saat ia dan Hanji sedang berjalan menuju tempat parker untuk pulang.

Erwin berhenti melangkah saat Hanji berhenti melangkah. Hanji berbalik, menatap serius Erwin tepat di mata dan membuat Erwin sedikit terkejut.

"_Petra nggak boleh tahu!" _katanya dengan nada dingin dan terkesan absolut.

"_Bagaimana—?"_

"_Apapun yang terjadi, jangan sampe cewek itu tahu."_

Erwin terdiam sebentar. _"Demo—"_

"_Dan Eren juga nggak boleh tahu," _potong Hanji, masih dengan nada yang sama. _"Mereka berdua__nggak boleh tahu apapun kalau masih mau hidup dengan damai," _kata Hanji.

Sesaat suasana menjadi hening. Namun tiba-tiba,Hanji tersenyum ceria dan kembali berjalan santai, seolah-olah mereka tidak membicarakan hal serius sesaat lalu.

Erwin hanya bisa diam, enggan membuka topik yang sama lagi. Walaupun Hanji bertingkah seperti itu, ia tahu bahwa Hanji pun sama resahnya dengannya. Bahkan mungkin Hanji menanggung beban perasaan yang lebih besar. Rasa khawatir, bersalah, dan takut. Sempat terlintas di pikirannya untuk menyuruh Hanji membatalkan taruhan itu. Hanji pasti akan setuju-setuju saja. Tapi beda urusan kalau udah sama Levi.

Erwin masih sibuk dalam pikirannya mencari solusi untuk masalah ini ketika Hanji memanggilnya, "Eh, Win,"

"Hmm?" Erwin menoleh dan melihat Hanji sedang menatap ke depan dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Gue sendiri takut kalau Levi kalah dan harus putusin Petra, sesuai dengan perjanjian. Sebenernya, gue lebih memilih jadi babunya dia dan nyerahin mobil BMW kesayangan gue."

"Ya terus, mau gimana lagi?" tanya Erwin pasrah.

Tak ada jawaban dari Hanji. Dan saat Erwin menoleh, dilihatnya wajah Hanji sudah berlinangan air mata. Tapi dengan cepat Hanji menghapusnya.

"Ini kali ya, akibat kalo gue nggak bisa ngontrol emosi… Ha…hahaha…"

Erwin mengernyit ketika mendengar tawa Hanji yang terdengar pilu itu.

"Gue emang nggak tahu Petra itu sebenernya cewek kayak gimana. Tapi…dia selalu bertingkah baik di depan kita." Hanji menoleh dan tersenyum. Bibirnya tampak bergetar.

"Eren sendiri keliatan polos banget. Orang-orang pasti langsung tahu kalau mereka nggak boleh nyakitin dia sedikit pun pas ngeliat Eren. Gue tahu kok, dia anak yang baik dan penurut." Air mata kembali menetes dan mengalir di pipi Hanji. Dan lagi-lagi, Hanji segera menghapusnya.

"_Dakara…" _tiba-tiba, Hanji terisak. "_Dakara…_bantuin Levi menang taruhan, ya?"

"_Wha—?!" _Erwin mangap._ "_Oi, Hanji! Kalo begitu caranya, masalah malah tambah rumit!"

"Eh?"

Erwin geregetan. "Lo lupa? Syarat Levi untuk menang adalah pacarin Eren. Kalaupun dia menang, statusnya akan menjadi pacar Eren dan Petra sekaligus! Lo nggak mikir, apa?!"

Mata Hanji membulat seperti sedang melihat dedemit di depannya.

"Dan kalo misalnya Eren dan Petra tahu kebenarannya, maka—"

"Kalo begitu cuma ada satu cara."

"He?" Erwin dan Hanji kompak menoleh ke belakang. Mereka terkejut saat melihat Mike sudah berdiri di sana dengan ekspresi datar.

"Elo….ngapain lo di—?"

"Mike, apa rencana lo?" sela Erwin cepat yang membuat Hanji mendelik sebal ke arahnya.

Mike menatap intens mereka berdua, lalu menghela napas kencang.

"Satu-satunya cara adalah…" Mike terdiam sebentar, seperti sedang menimbang-nimbang. Lalu, ia kembali melanjutkan.

"Well, satu-satunya cara adalah…"

.

.

.

"….mencegah Levi pacaran sama Eren, dan mencegahnya putusin Petra."[]

* * *

**o0o**

**Tell Me! (Shingeki no Kyojin)**

**o0o**

* * *

**In the Mean Time**

**.**

**.**

Levi adalah seorang asisten dosen terpercaya. Dia akan menggantikan sang dosen mengajar apabila berhalangan. Dia juga yang membantu mengatur data-data nilai, berkas-berkas, dan lain sebagainya. Dan dua hari belakangan ini, dia harus mengajar di kelas Eren menggantikan . Itulah sebabnya batang hidungnya tak pernah terlihat oleh sahabat-sahabat dan kekasihnya. Sebab dia sedang sangat sibuk dan tak ingin diganggu.

Tapi Levi harus bersyukur karena anak-anak didikannya cukup cerdas dan penurut, serta disiplin. Kecuali Eren Yeager dan temannya, Jean Kristein.

Levi pikir tidak bisa berenang hanyalah satu kelemahan Eren. Nyatanya, tidak sampai di situ saja. Saat pertama kali Levi memeriksa kumpulan nilai-nilai Eren selama ini, mata Levi selalu silau oleh jejeran angka merah yang tak tahu malu.

Dasar dungu.

Semenjak saat itu, Eren menjadi rajin bersamanya untuk les tambahan atau remedial. Sedangkan temanya sendiri, si Jean itu (yang entah kenapa Levi langsung merasa sangat kesal sewaktu melihat mukanya pertama kali), masih cukup pintar. Hanya saja, dia pemalas. Tapi sudah dapat dipastikan oleh Levi bahwa Jean Kristein masuk ke dalam _black list_-nya.

"Anoo…Levi-senpai…" panggil Eren ragu-ragu saat mereka tengah belajar bersama, atau lebih tepatnya, Eren sedang berjuang menjawab soal sedangkan Levi asyik dengan iPhone-nya.

"_Nanda?" _jawab Levi dingin tanpa mengalihkan tatapan.

"_Etto…_Soal yang nomor ini, jawabannya ap—?"

"Cari di buku!"

Mata Eren mengedip-ngedip. "Tapi di buku—"

"Cari yang bener!"

Eren menghela napas. Kesal, capek, itulah yang ia rasakan. Tapi karena dia masih ingin hidup, jadi dia harus menuruti perkataan Levi. Dengan ogah-ogahan dia membuka buku bacaannya, membaca dengan teliti, tapi jawabannya tetap tidak ada.

"L—Levi _senpai, _jawabannya—"

"Makanya cari yang bener, dodol!" bentak Levi. "Setiap soal pasti ada jawaban! Sekarang tergantung sama elonya. Kalo lo cuma cari sebuah penyelesaian di satu tempat tanpa mempertimbangkan tempat lain, maka kecil kemungkinan lo bakal dapet penyelesaian yang sesuai, bahkan nggak ada!" Levi melotot. "Ngerti, nggak?!"

Eren mengangguk cepat dengan tegang karena ketakutan. Dilihatnya Levi mendesah keras dan menggerutu pelan, lalu mengulurkan tangan. Eren memandang dengan bingung, tapi seketika mengerti dan langsung memberikan buku soalnya.

"Nih, sini perhatikan!" perintah Levi. Eren pun berpindah tempat ke samping Levi. Wajahnya merona hebat dan jantungnya berdegup cepat. Diam-diam Eren senyam-senyum sendiri.

Levi yang kebetulan melihat hal tersebut tiba-tiba merasa sangat senang. Senang karena telah membuat Eren merona dan grogi berada di dekatnya, serta senang karena berhasil membuat Eren menggilainya. Kadang Levi membayangkan seandainya Eren berpaling pada orang lain, apa yang akan dirasakannya? Sudah pasti Levi marah dan kesal karena Eren tidak terfokus pada dirinya lagi. Levi hanya ingin Eren melihat padanya, tidak pada orang lain. Levi ingin membuat Eren menjadi miliknya secara tidak langsung, walaupun tidak ada perasaan apapun padanya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal perasaan…

"Oi, Eren," panggil Levi dengan tatapan tetap tertuju pada buku soal di depannya.

"_Ha'i senpai_?"

Levi terdiam sebentar. "Lo udah punya pacar?"

"HAH?!" Eren terkejut, nyaris memekik. Jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang. Dan dia merasa sangat senang karena Levi menanyakan hal itu. Karena biasanya, kalau orang sudah menanyakan hal seperti, "Lo udah punya pacar?" atau sejenisnya, itu berarti adalah tanda-tanda orang itu pengen nembak atau PDKT.

Bener, 'kan? (*Nyengir*)

"M—maksud _senpai_?" tanya Eren pura-pura nggak tahu.

"Lo tahu maksud gue…" jawab Levi datar.

Eren berusaha menahan senyum bahagia dengan cara menggigit bibir. Di benaknya, sudah ada bayangan kalau abis ini dia bakal jadi pacarnya Levi beneran. Ahhh…senangnya hati Eren ketika membayangkannya.

"E—emangnya kenapa nanya begitu?" tanya Eren malu-malu, berusaha memancing Levi lebih jauh lagi.

"Enggak…Cuma nanya," jawab Levi.

'_Ahh, senpai kok tsundere, ya? Gue tahu kok kalo lo suka sama gue…' _batin Eren kege-eran. Eren mulai kembali senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Eum...Belom punya, _senpai,_" jawab Eren akhirnya setengah malu-malu. Diliriknya Levi yang hanya mangut-mangut sambil terus fokus pada bukunya. Eren jadi heran melihat reaksi Levi. Terlebih ketika hampir tiga menit berlalu, Levi tidak menunjukkan gejala-gejala pengen nembak dia. Bahkan ngomong aja enggak! Selama beberapa menit yang sunyi itu, Eren menjadi tegang setengah mati.

'_Kok dia nggak jawab-jawab, ya?' _pikirnya, _'apa dia masih malu-malu, belom siap, atau gimana?'_

Eren mulai menggigit bibir karena gugup.

'_Gue tungguin aja kali, ya?' _pikirnya lagi. Akhirnya, Eren pun memutuskan menunggu Levi membuka mulut dan berbicara. Bicara apa saja. Tapi Eren berharap Levi akan mengutarkan perasaan sukanya, atau langsung menembaknya.

Namun, bermenit-menit berlalu, Levi masih tidak bicara dan tetap sibuk memahami soal dari buku soalnya.

Eren mulai gelisah.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

.

.

.

"_Etto…_Levi-_senpai_?" panggil Eren ragu-ragu. Suaranya agak bergetar karena gugup dan gelisah.

"Hmm?"

Eren menggigit bibir. "L—Levi-_senpai _udah punya pacar?"

Levi menoleh dan menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. "Kenapa emangnya?"

"Ah! _I—iie. _Cu—cuma nanya, kok," jawab Eren sambil tertawa gugup. Levi masih menatapnya heran, lalu bergumam, "Bocah aneh."

**JLEB!**

Eren langsung diam seketika. Merasa malu tiba-tiba karena sudah membayangkan terlalu jauh. Tapi Eren juga kesal karena merasa di PHP-in.

Eh, bener nggak sih dia di PHP-in?

.

.

"Nih, baca, nih!" kata Levi sambil menunjuk sebuah paragraf di buku. Dengan perasaan kacau dan pikiran tidak fokus, Eren pun menyimak penjelasan yang diberikan oleh Levi tanpa minat. Suara Levi berdengung seperti lebah selagi Eren meratapi nasib dan kebodohannya yang kepengen ditembak Levi secara langsung. Padahal mereka baru kenal 3 hari (secara teknis, Eren telah mengetahui Levi lebih lama). Mana mungkin Levi langsung nembak?

Lagipula, walaupun belakangan ini mereka lebih banyak kontak dan waktu bersama, tapi hubungan mereka hanya sebatas _senpai-kouhai _dan guru-murid. Eren sempat bertukar nomor dengan Levi, jaga-jaga kalau ada apa-apa. Padahal mah, itu cuma modus Eren supaya Levi bisa mengirim pesan semisal, _'Lagi ngapain?' _atau _'Udah makan belom?'_

Kenyataannya, Levi hanya mengirimnya pesan yang berisi jadwal kegiatan mereka besok karena sekarang, Levi sudah merangkap menjadi guru lesnya juga.

Setiap Eren membalas pesannya atau mengirimnya pesan duluan, Levi tidak pernah membalasnya.

Eren dicuekkin.

Ngenes.

Banget.

.

.

"Udah ngerti, kan?" tanya Levi memastikan setelah nomor terakhir telah terjawab. Eren menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan. Ekspresinya terlihat datar.

"_Well, _seharusnya penjelasan gue tadi cukup buat nempel di otak lo," kata Levi sambil membereskan barang-barangnya. Eren pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Levi, membereskan barang-barang, hendak pulang.

"_Ha'i. Arigatou gonzaimasu, senpai._"

Levi mengangguk cuek. Dia terlalu sibuk mengancingi jaket hitamnya.

"Besok latihan berenang jam 3 sore. Dan gue harap, lo dateng jam 8 pagi untuk les tambahan."

"_Ha'i senpai!_" jawab Eren tegas—atau berusaha ditegas-tegasin, sebab dia masih 'patah hati' gara-gara kejadian tadi.

"O ya," Levi berbalik dan menatapnya. "Besok mau pulang bareng nggak?"

Mendengar ajakan Levi yang seperti mengundangnya, Eren mengerjap-ngerjap kaget, berusaha sekuat tenaga menjaga ekspresinya tetap terlihat biasa. Hanya saja, Eren tetap tidak bisa menahan sudut bibirnya untuk tidak naik.

"Ah, nggak perlu repot-repot, _senpai. _Saya bisa pulang sendiri, kok," tolak Eren halus. Padahal mah, Eren kepengen banget. Tapi kalau langsung nerima begitu aja, sama aja Eren seperti cowok murahan yang langsung nerima ajakan cowok lain begitu aja. Apalagi kalau baru kenal.

Yaah…jual mahal dikit nggak haram, kan? (*nyengir lagi*)

Mendengar jawaban Eren, Levi mengangkat bahu sambil mengangguk, terlihat tidak peduli dengan penolakan Eren.

"Ya kalo nggak mau….baguslah. Tawaran tadi cuma buat sopan-santun doang, kok. Udah, ya, gue duluan."

Eren bengong ditempat dengan mulut membuka seperti huruf 'O' sempurna dan mata melotot. Dilihatnya Levi melenggang pergi begitu saja, lalu menutup pintu yang benar-benar telah memisahkan mereka.

Satu detik…

Tiga detik…

Sepuluh detik…

Limabelas detik...

.

.

BUSET! APA-APAAN TUH TADI?!

L—Levi…jadi tadi si Levi….

Ajakan Levi tadi cuma….

…boong-boongan?!

.

.

_._

'_Anjrit! Gue di PHP-in!' _[]

* * *

**o0o**

**Tell Me! (Shingeki no Kyojin)**

**o0o**

* * *

**The Next Day, Maria Academy of Chemical Analyst—07.00 AM**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eren, Mikasa, dan Armin baru saja tiba di universitas pagi ini. Mereka beragkat menggunakan Shinkansen tujuan Kyoto dan melanjutkan dengan bus umum. Armin dan Mikasa memang ada jadwal kuliah pagi hingga jam 5 sore, sedangkan Eren—yang seharusnya masuk siang—memutuskan untuk pergi bersama karena jadwal les tambahannya.

Mikasa dan Armin terheran-heran dengan Eren yang biasanya berangkat tengah hari bolong, kini dengan semangatnya berangkat pagi hari. Saat ditanya ada apa, sambil nyengir lebar dan dengan wajah penuh kebahagiaan, Eren menjawab, "Gue ada les tambahan."

"Seriusan tuh ada les tambahan? Semangat amat," komentar Armin, setengah bercanda setengah serius.

Mikasa? Seperti biasa, sifat overproktektifnya langsung kumat dan membuatnya curiga.

"Elah…Serius dah, ada les tambahan," jawab Eren, lalu menatap Mikasa. "Kenapa, sih?"

"Enggak napa-napa," jawab Mikasa cepat dan langsung memalingkan muka. Eren hanya mengedik santai sebagai reaksinya.

Jadi, setelah tiba di universitas, mereka segera berpencar menuju kelas masing-masing. Armin berjalan menuju gedung timur, sedangkan Eren dan Mikasa berjalan menuju gedung barat. Dan sepanjang perjalanan, suasana di antara mereka terasa agak kaku dan hening, padahal koridor sudah cukup ramai oleh mahasiswa.

"Eren?" panggil Mikasa setelah lama diam.

"Hm? _Nani?"_

Mikasa menoleh dan menatapnya. "Gimana latihan renangnya? Udah ada kemajuan?"

"E—eehh?" Eren memekik. "U—udah…Se—sekarang gue udah bisa ngapung."

Mikasa mengangkat alis. "Itu doang?"

Eren keki. "Elah. Itu juga kemajuan, kan? Yang penting kan sekarang gue udah bisa ngapung dan melakukan gerakan meluncur."

"Tapi itu belom cukup, Ren. Masa' iya lo pas tes cuma gaya meluncur doang?"

Eren cemberut. "Ya paling nggak, gue udah mulai berani berenang!"

"Yaa…itu bagus juga, sih," gumam Mikasa. "Yang jadi mentor lu siapa?"

Eren terdiam sejenak setelah mendengarnya. Menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus berbohong atau tidak? Bagaimana pun juga, Mikasa belum tahu kelainan orientasi seksnya. Dan Eren terlalu malu untuk memberitahu.

Kok, bisa Mikasa nggak tahu? Bukankah Mikasa bisa mencari tahu lewat status-status Eren di sosmed?

Bisa saja Mikasa tahu, kalau Eren tidak menyeting statusnya menjadi **Khusus **untuk beberapa orang yang boleh melihatnya.

"Kakak kelas yang ngajarin," jawab Eren setelah memutuskan untuk jujur.

"Siapa?"

"Temennya Hanji _senpai_."

Mikasa tahu siapa Hanji, tapi hanya sekedar tahu. Dia jarang melihatnya, apalagi teman-temannya. Mikasa juga tahu kalau perkataan Eren memang apa adanya, namun masih ada yang disembunyikan.

"Eren—"

**GEDEBUK! BRUK!**

"_Ittai!" _pekik Eren dan nyaris jatuh, namun dengan sigap Mikasa memegang lengan Eren, mencegahnya agar tidak jatuh. Sementara korban yang tak sengaja ditabrak Eren, sudah jatuh terduduk dengan beberapa buku berserakan di lantai.

"Eren! _Daijobu?_" pekik Mikasa cemas. Eren mengangguk-angguk sebagai tanda bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"_Sumimasen! _Temanku tidak sengaja," kata Mikasa pada seorang mahasiswi berambut coklat pendek yang ditabrak oleh Eren. Dengan segera Mikasa membantu mahasiswi tersebut berdiri, sedangkan Eren dengan sigap membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai.

"_Sumimasen, sumimasen!_" ucap Eren sambil membungkuk dua kali, lalu memberikan buku-buku tersebut pada mahasiswi di depannya. Sekilas Eren melihat nama pemilik buku di sampul depan. Tertulis di sana: **Petra Ral|Jurusan Kedokteran|Fakultas Penyakit Dalam.**

Mahasiswi tersebut segera menerimanya, lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis ke arah Eren, sebelum melenggang pergi.

"E buset, sombong amat," gumam Eren setelah kepergian mahasiswi itu. Di sampingnya, Mikasa mengangguk setuju dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Siapa, sih? Lo kenal nggak?"

Mikasa mengedik. "Emang tadi nggak lihat identitas di bukunya?"

"Namanya Petra Ral. Kayaknya dia tahun kedua…. Gue nggak pernah lihat dia gentayangan di gedung barat."

"Nyasar kali," kata Mikasa tak peduli. Eren terbahak mendengarnya.

**Drrrttt….Drrrtttt…Drrrtttt…**

Eren tersentak ketika merasakan getaran ponsel yang berasal dari sakunya. Dia pun segera mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk melihat pesan yang masuk. Dan matanya melebar serta berbinar-binar, juga sebuah senyuman lima jari terkembang manis saat melihat WA yang dikirim Levi.

Tertulis di sana: **Lo dimana?**

'_Woaaahhhh! Levi-senpai nyariin gue!' _Eren memekik bahagia di dalam hati. Baginya, pesan singkat itu sudah menunjukkan bahwa Levi menyukainya dan mengkhawatirkannya. Terbukti 'kan dari isi pesan tersebut? Yahh…walau hanya sebuah pertanyaan singkat.

Memikirkan Levi yang menyukai dan mengkhawatirkannya membuat Eren girang tak alang kepalang.

"Eren?" Mikasa mengernyit melihat ekspresi Eren yang terlihat sangat gembira. "Siapa, sih? Seneng amat."

"Ada deehh…." kata Eren dan membuat Mikasa cemberut. Eren pun kembali terbahak sambil geleng-geleng. Kemudian ia menarik tangan Mikasa dan berlari, berseru, "Udah yuk cepetan! Gue udah ditungguin, nih…!"

Hahaha! Eren….Eren…Kalau kalian lihat ekspresi Eren saat itu, Eren terlihat mirip dengan pengantin wanita yang sedang berlari menuju altar, siap untuk dinikahkan.

Dan di ujung lorong universitas, Eren membayangkan Levi tengah berdiri di sana, terlihat menawan dan gagah. Levi mengulurkan tangan sambil tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Dan saat Eren melompat ke dalam pelukannya, Levi pun langsung mengecup bibirnya dan mengucapkan, "Kau sangat cantik. Aku mencintaimu."

.

Ternyata melihat khayalan Eren yang lagi kasmaran memang mengerikan![]

* * *

**o0o**

**To Be Continued**

**o0o**


End file.
